Enamorando a Edward Cullen
by Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever
Summary: Bella es una niña rica, que cansada de encontrar a su madre en su asuntillo, decide irse a casa de su padre, que sucedera cuando conoce a Edward que es novio de Tanya y Bella decida enamorarlo. TODOS HUMANOS. LEMMONS B/E
1. Me voy con Charlie, mamá

**_Hola... Aquí estoy yo con una historia más._**

**_No crean que por esta historia voy a dejar la de "No sabiamos que eran..." Estare actualizando en conjunto ambas historias, espero que les gusten ambas, pero ahora estamos hablando de Enamorando a Edward Cullen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirla. _**

**_Un beso y Un Abrazo con mucho amor..._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sthepanie meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. :D<em>**

Yo no soportaba más estaba que explotaba de la verguenza y la rabia el día que encontre por vigésima ves a mi mama con su ahora esposo Phil en la sala en plena acción. Todavía lo recuerdo y me causa escalosfríos.

_Flashback_

_-¡MAMÁ! PODRIAS DEJAR DE SER COMO UNA ADOLESCENTE HORMONAL Y BAJARTE DEL PALO DE PHIL Y TENER MÁS CUIDADO PARA QUE YO NO TE DESCUBRA- le grite a mi madre con los ojos cerrados y mis manos masajeando mis sienes._

_-Hija primero no seas maleducada y me grites soy tu madre y segundo ya te he dicho que esto es algo totalmente natural así que no tienes porque avergonzarte- dijo mi madre aun saltandole encima a phil._

_-Por ahora me voy para que ustedes terminen lo que empezarón y luego vendre a hacer mi maleta y racoger mis cosas me voy con Charlie a Forks por detesto tener que encontrarme con esta escena inesperada casi siempre y no te preocupes le diré a Gianna para que recoja mis cosas de la habitación y le diré a Stephan que me lleve al hangár privado para que el jet me lleve a Forks donde mi padre va a estar esperando porque lo voy a llamar ya. -le informé y antes de salir por la puerta mientras por el intercomunicador que estaba en el garage llamaba a Gianna para informarle que fuera recogiendo las cosas de mi habitación._

_Tomé mi celular y le marqué a mi papito._

_-Aló -contestó mi padre._

_-Hola papito ¿Cómo estás? -lo saludé._

_-Hijaaaaaa que bueno escucharte, yo estoy bien y tu mi pequeña florecita -preguntó de vuelta mi papá._

_-Bien papito. -le respondí._

_-A que debo el gran honor de escuchar a mi hijita bella -preguntó ahora tratando de hacerme __**desembuchar*.**_

_-Verás papito, resulta que por vigésima ves encontre a tu querida ex-esposa con su esposo en la sala haciendo esa cosa horrorosa que llaman sexo. -le conté y pudé escuchar la risa de Charlie a través del auricular, cosa que me molestó pero decidí no darle importancia y le seguí contando mis planes. -Y como estoy harta de encontrarlos como conejos en primavera quiero irme a vivir contigo papito ¿puedo? -dije usando mi vocesita de ruego que siempre funcionaba._

_-Primero hija más respeto para tu madre, ella no tiene la culpa de ser una mujer lujuriosa, recuerdo que siempre quería hacer el amor, una vez hizo que la tomará ..._

_-PAPÁ -lo interrumpí._

_-Lo siento hija mia bueno tranquila estaré muy contento de que vengas y tu hermano Jasper también estará feliz de verte. -respondió Charlie. _

_-Gracias papito ya le avisé a mi mamá y le dije a Gianna que me hiciera las maletas mientras los tortolos terminan esa cosas fea -le dije con evidente alegría y asco haciendo que volviera a reír -Salgó a las 4 de la tarde para allá en el jet, te quiero mucho papito._

_-De nada hija, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida pero debo advertirte, nos estamos quedando en casa de Carlisle porque la de nosotros esta siendo remodelada cariño, espero que no te moleste dormir en casa de Carlisle un par de días -me dijó mi papa._

_-No tengo ningún problema papito nos vemos en la pista privada de Forks a las 7, un besito._

_-Esta bien hija y por cierto yo también te quiero mucho. -y con esto ambos colgamos._

_Me fuí a dar una vuelta y me dirigí al hangár para hablar con uno de los encargados, les pedí que prepararan el Jet para las 4 de la tarde y apenas era la una y media de la tarde. Así que fui a almorzar a un restaurant de comida china y lo que me quedo lo pedí para llevar. Cuando terminé ya eran casí las tres así volví a casa. Entré y encontré la casa en perfecto silencio, subí a mi recámara y encontré a mi madre sentada en mi cama con los ojos aguados y a Gianna que caminaba de aquí para allá preparando mis maletas._

_-Hija que puedo hacer para que no te vayas -preguntó cuando me vió en la puerta parada._

_-Mamá ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, lo hecho hecho está y de verdad lo hice por mi integridad mental tu y Phil estan locos, se la pasan teniendo sexo por toda la casa como perros en celo. -le respondí a mi madre -además ya hablé con Charlie y me dijo que estaba muy contento de que me fuera a vivir con él, además de que Jasper estará contento de verme mamá yo no soy tu unica hija.Y va a querer que empiecé en el instituto con el asi que me marchó, así no tendrás que preocuparte por mí. -le dije abrazandola._

_-Pero hija yo no quiero que te vayas quedaté con nosotros, te prometo que no volverá a suceder. -prometió llorabndo muy fuerte al sentir la desición en mi voz. Yo era muy madura y ella lo sabía, con mis 16 añitos yo parecía la madre de mi madre y ella mi hija, claro solo en el comportamiento._

_-Madre amada y querida, tu sabes que odio que llores y más tener que dejarte, pero ya no aguanto más de verdad yo te quiero muchisimo, pero preferiría estar en casa de mi padre si no te molesta. Lo que quiero es privacidad para tí y Phil y conmigo aquí no la vas a tener, disfruta de tu libertad siendo una mujer casada madre, y cuando me refiero libertad, me refiero a la libertad de hacer el amor con tu esposo, de tener cenas romanticas todo lo que una pareja hace mamá. Disfruta tu privacidad mamita. -le dije tomando su rostro -además ya no le puedo decir a Charlie que no se va a desilucionar._

_-Entiendo hija y de verdad tienes razón -dijo limpiandose la cara con un pañuelo desechable que le alcancé -¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar? -pregunto un poco mas féliz pero triste porque su niña se iba de su lado._

_-Claro madre._

_Entre mi madre, Gianna y yo hicimos muy rápido mis maletas, me aseguré que me llevaba todo lo necesario y mi tarjeta dorada, le pedí a mi madre que luego me mandará mi bebé un Aston Martin DB7 color negro, llegué al hangár con el tiempo justo y me despedí velozmente de ella y de Phil prometiendoles que vendría cada vacación y que fueran a visitarme también. Un beso, un abrazo, una despedida y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el jet. Mi madre y Phil abandonarón en la limosina la pista para dejar libre el paso para despegar. _

_La azafata privada me dijo que era hora de abrocharme el cinturon porque ya iba a despegar el jet. Abrí mi laptop y me puse a escribir un fic para publicarlo en mi página preferida, , donde tenía muchas lectoras. La verdad era que me encantaba la lectura erotica y de fantasía, y también escribía sobre eso aunque no fuera más que una pobre virgen que no tenía ni idea de lo que era acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre pero me encantaba fantasear con Robert Pattinson, el hecho de que sea virgen no quiere decir que no sepa sobre el tema y que no tenga sueños húmedos. _

_Pase ese viaje muy tranquila bebiendo batidos de fresa que con gusto me preparaba la azafata. Iba por el décimo capitulo de mi historia que se iba a titular Viviendo con mi dulce némsis, cuando la azafata me aviso que ya estabamos a punto de aterrizar para que colocará todas mis cosas dentro de la maleta de mano. Y al aterrizar pude ver a mi padre llegar en la limo._

_Fin del Flashback._

Ya estaba en la limo con mi papito y mi hermano Jasper que se alegró mucho de verme.

-Hay hermanita cuanto te heche de menos -me dijo rodeandome con su brazo mientras yo le abrazaba la cintura, la verdad amaba a mi hermano era el mejor hermano que un chica puede tener, comprensivo, nada celoso y podía ser el mejor amigo de mi novio, si es que algún día llegasé a tenerlo.

-Yo también te heche de menos Jazz -le dije y mi padre carrapeo la garganta -bueno los extrañe a ambos porque también te extrañé mucho papito.

-¿Cómo está Reneé? -preguntó mi padre mientras que aún estaba abrazada a Jasper.

-Se quedó más tranquila cuando le dije que podría disfrutar de la íntimidad que le estaba regalando, tu sabes que es más ninfómana y se dejó calmar con la idea de íntimidad -le dijé riendo.

En menos de media hora estabamos entrando a un camino conocido por mi padre y Jasper pero no para mí, pues cuando venía a jugar con Alice, siempre venía temprano y estaba muerta del sueño. Pero ahora estaba con todos mis sentidos alertas Observando el camino sinuoso que se presentaba delante de nosotros, 15 mínutos más de camino sinuoso y se presentó ante mí una gran mansión blanca con ventanales de cristal, cercada.

-Ya llegamos hija ésta es la Mansión Cullen, sé que no la recuerdas porque era muy diferente a como es ahora, nuestra linda mansión estara finalizada dentro de 2 días así que no hacía falta traer todo solo metieron tus maletas, las cajas con alguna de tus cosas fueron a parar allá porque lo que falta es que la pinten y organicén las habitaciones, ya saber diseño de interiores y eso -dijo mi padre. -¿te gusta el azul? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si papá es mi color favorito en todo el mundo. -le respondí confusa.

-Bueno los Cullen estan esperando en la entrada de la sala porque querían saludarte antes de que pasaramos a comer, el señor Randall te hará el favor de subir las maletas al cuarto de Alice -le informó mi padre.

-Que empiece la hora de los recuerdos -dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la limo para entrar a la casa blanca que me dejó maravillada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>_esembuchar: es algo asi como soltar la papa osea decir lo que uno tenga que decir.

En mi perfil podrán encontrar de aquí en algunos dias la foto del carro o busquenlo por google, claro que no es del color que lo digo yo porque no lo conseguí en ese color :D pero ustedes pueden ponerle el color con su imaginacion.

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta loca historia, pronto nos veremos con la actualizacion, mientras tanto...**_

_**¿me dejan un review?**_

_**Un beso y un Abrazo con mucho amor.**_

_**Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><strong>_


	2. Conociendo y durmiendo donde los Cullen

**_Holaaa xD aki hay otro cap de Enamorando a edward cullen. _**

**_Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero hacer un anuncio. NO ACTUALIZARE a menos que tenga 5 reviews como minimo. No queria llegar a tanto pero no me queda otra opcion. Es por cuestion de motivacion._**

**_Ahora disfruten el capitulo :D _**

**_Un beso y un abrazo con cariño..._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterioir... <em>

-Bueno los Cullen estan esperando en la entrada de la sala porque querían saludarte antes de que pasaramos a comer, el señor Randall te hará el favor de subir las maletas al cuarto de Alice -le informó mi padre.

-Que empiece la hora de los recuerdos -dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la limo para entrar a la casa blanca que me dejó maravillada.

* * *

><p>Como dijo mi padre en la entrada de la sala estaban todos, un señor que supuse que era Carlisle, tenía el cabello rubio bien peinado, ojos marrones, debería medir 1,80 como mínimo era guapo y se veía joven, a su lado tomandole la mano estaba la señora que supuse que era la esposa de Carlisle, Esme, tenia el cabello marron y ojos verdes como los árboles, su estatura era un poco mas baja que la de su marido pero no deberia medir más de 1,70 y asi como su esposo se veía joven, a su lado estaba una muchacha con cabello negro y corto y sus puntas señalaban a todas las direcciones y ojos marrones, era bajita no debía medir más de 1,65, tenia la cara como la de una pixie y pero se veia amigable y bonita, supuse que era Alice, por los vagos recuerdo que tenia de ella cuando era niña, el de al lado era un chico que debía medir lo mismo que Carlisle porque se veía que era de la misma estatura, tenía un cabello cobrizo despeinado muy sexy y tenía los ojos mas hermosos del mundo que se me hacía familiares pero decidí que el color verde jade sería de ahora en adelante mi preferido, se veía que se ejercitaba pero no en exceso, su polera lo decía todo, tomado de la mano había una chica que no supe quién era, pero me miraba con antipatía, su cabello se veía que estaba teñido, se veía que sus bubis eran operadisimas hasta las metras y era un poco más baja que el chico de ojos verde jade, a su lado había una pareja de jovenes, un chico alto como de 1,90 corpulento y fornido, ojos azul cielo y hoyuelos en las mejillas, y la chica que era tomada por la cintura por el chico de los hoyuelos se veía muy amistosa, era rubia con ojos azules como los de su novio y con un cuerpo de infarto y natural, no como la novia del de los cabellos cobrizos.<p>

-Hola chicos -dijo mi papito -ella es Isabella -agregó para presentarme. -El es Carlisle -dijo mientras que a mi se acercaba el señor rubio.

-Hola Isabella no creo que me recuerdes pero yo si soy Carlisle y ella es esme -dijo señalando a la mujer a la cual le estaba tomando.

-Un placer volverlos a conocer Señor Carlisle, Señora Esme. -le dije amablemente ofreciendoles mi mano y una gran sonrisa.

-Hija no nos trates de Señores no somos tan viejos como aparentamos -dijo Esme y en vez de tomar mi mano me abrazó.

-Ellos son mis hijo Emmett, Alice y Edward -dijo Carlisle señalando a la duendecita, al chico de cabellos cobrizos y al de los hoyuelos y solo la duendecita y el grandote vinieron a mi encuentro me dieron un abrazo y me susurraron un "bienvenida Bella", el chico de cabellos cobrizos se quedó en si sitio como si no pudiera moverse -y ellas son sus novias Rosalie y Tanya.- señalo a la rubia amigable como Rosalie que me sonrió y a la falsa barbie de malibú como Tanya que me dio una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Bueno ya que todos nos conocemos de nuevo y algunos nos acabamos de conocer por favor pasen al comedor la cena esta esperando por nosotros -dijo Esme guiandonos hasta el comedor.

La cena consistía en la entrada unas albondigas de espinaca, el plato fuere que cordon bleu con un contorno de arroz a la jardinera y el postre que era un Soufflé de limón. Toda la conversación durante la cena trataba de mí, todas las miradas estaban encima de mí. En algunas ocasiones la novia de Edward trato de llamar la atención de la mesa varias veces pero no consiguió que ninguno pusiera ni una mirada sobre ella.

Al terminar los adultos pasarón al despacho de Carlisle para tomar un algo de vino y tener conversaciones de adultos, mientras que nosotros nos quedamos en la sala de star. Hablamos un poco de todo, los chicos charlaban entre ellos y Tanya jamás abandonó el brazo de Edward y no dejaba de hecharme miradas asesinas como si le fuera a quitar a su preciado Edwad.

-¿Siempre se le cuelga como lapa a Edward? -le pregunte a Rose y a Alice que estaban sentadas conmigo.

-Solamente cuando ve un prospecto de mujer que le pueda llegar a gustar a Edward, entonces se le pega como chicle para " marcar su territorio" -dijo Rose haciendo las comillas en el aire mientras reía.

-La verdad Isabella, Tanya es una perra, ella llegó con su familia hace dos años el primer año que estuvo aquí fue la mas ofrecida del instituto pero en el segundo año como se convirtió en la capitana de las porristas y Edward es capitán de futbol americano así que están juntos desde entonces, pero ella una total zorra. -dijo Alice agregandole algo más a la información de Rose.

-Osea ¿Qué ella me considera competencia? -pregunté sorprendida mientras la miraba -Y por favor diganme Bella, Isabella no me gusta tanto es muy serio.

-Bueno -dijero a coro -Por lo que vemos y hemos podido estudiar de esa estúpida criatura sí -puntualizó Alice.

-Si soy el prospecto de mujer que le puede llegar a gustar a tu hermano creo que debería quitarle a Edward -les dije a las chicas bajito y les hice seña de que se acercaran más -y la verdad es que tu hermano es muy lindo, me gusta mucho y creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de él. -les confesé a mis nuevas amigas. -pero por favor no digan nada -les dije dandoles una verdadera sonrisa.

-No te preocupes yo te considero mi hermana y no diría nada, más bien te ayudaré a conseguir a mi hermano, somos amigas desde niñas -dijo Alice dandome un abrazo.

-Y no debes preocuparte por mí yo soy desde ahora tu mejor amiga y como novia del hermano de tu futuro novio, quiero que seas mi cuñada, porque la verdad es que no tragamos ni con alcohol a Tanya -comentó Rose en un pequeño susurro- te ayudaremos.

-Gracias chicas son las mejores personas del mundo -les dije dandole un abrazo a ambas.

-Y bien Bella que dices si mañana vamos de compras con Rose -dijo Alice dando saltitos en su asiento captando la atención de Tanya que me miró con rabia porque no soporta la idea que yo sea la mejor amiga de su cuñada.

-Claro que si sería un gusto -le dije con entusiasmo - y así podre usar mi tarjeta dorada -agregué mostrandoles mi tarjeta y pude ver de reojo la cara de envidia de Tanya.

-Sabes Bella te quería contar que soy novia de tu hermano -me soltó de golpe Alice.

-¿Qué? -pregunte con cara de sopresa.

-¿Estás enojada porque tu hermano y yo somos novios? -pregunto con cara de tristeza.

-No para nada Alice, solo que es una sorpresa, mi mejor amiga y mi hermano, novios -dije recomponiendome -Me alegro espero que sean felices -le felicité sinceramente con un abrazo.

-Lo somos Bellita lo somos -me dijo Alice al oido.

Al rededor de las 10 de la noche los adultos entraron a la sala para decir que ya era hora de acostarse. Le pedimos permiso a Esme y a Carlisle para que Rose se quedara a dormir y ellos aceptarón gustosamente, Edward era otra historia avisó que llevaría a Tanya a su casa y volvía dentro de media hora. Mientras tanto todos nos fuimios a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Llos chicos y mi padre dormían en el primer piso, en el segundo piso estaban los baños y la habitación principal donde dormían Carlisle y Esme y el tercer piso era solo el piso de las chicas, excepto por una habitación que era de Edward.

Rosalie tenía una habitación solo para ella donde tenía su armario lleno de su ropa, porque cuando sus padres viajaban ella dormía aquí para no quedarse sola en la mansión Hale, habilitaron una habitación para mi, neutra pero para mí para cuando me quedará a dormir en las pijamadas de Alice. Mis maletas estaban ahi y ubiqué la maleta de los pijamas y la de la ropa interior, tomé una blusita de tirantes morada y unos shorts cortos de la maleta de los pijamas y de la maleta de la ropa interior unas bragas moradas, siempre me gustaba combinar mis pantys con mis blusas, agarré mi toalla y mi maletín de articulos personales y salí al corredor y baje las escaleras al segundo piso para buscar un baño para bañarme.

Me lavé el cabello, dejé que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo, mientras relajaba a mi cuerpo ,que había tenido un día muy cansado y extraño, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, desde tomar la desición de mudarme con mi papito hasta tomar la desición de enamorar a Edward, la verdad que el cambio de ambiente me estaba afectando, yo en mi sano juicio jamás haría algo parecido, cuando decidí que ya había relajado lo suficiente y me sentía limpia me sequé y vestí, realicé el ritual que nunca cambiaría aunque me mudará a la china. Le dí el tratamiento a mi rostro con cremas, exfoliantes y tónicos refrescantes, no por nada tengo un cutis libre de granos y joven, luego me cepillé los dientes, pasé el el hilo dental y luego me sequé el cabello con mi secador y salí del baño, cuando llegué a las escaleras me encontré con Edward que supuse que llegaba de dejar a su noviecita la barbies prostituta de Malibú Tanya.

-Así que ¿te mudaste con Charlie? -preguntó mientras subiamos las escaleras tratando de entablar conversación.

-Sí, ya era hora de un cambio -le respondí sonriendo -además ya no soportaba encontrar a mi madre teniendo sexo en el sillón con Phil -agregué como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Ya veo -dijo riendo mientras subiamos los últimos escalones. -Bueno bienvenida a mi casa y a Forks, que duermas bien -me deseó dandome un beso en la mejilla, el dormía en el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Gracias -le dije devolviendole el beso pero más cerca de sus labios, sin darle tiempo a decir nada caminé a mi habitación y cerré la puerta suavemente, me apoyé de espalda a ella y deje que mis piernas cedieran ante el peso mientras pensaba en lo guapo que era Edward.

Me quedé sentada como diez mínutos en el suelo tocando mi mejilla, eso fue extremadamente dulce de su parte y darme un beso en la mejilla lo hizo parecer un hombre realmente tierno, cuando decidí que ya era hora de acostarme, había sido un dia super larguisímo y me dí cuenta que de verdaderamente estaba cansada.

Dormí como nunca antes había dormido, en otras palabras dormí mejor que un bebé. Aún dormía cuando sentí a alguien saltar encima de mi cama.

-Bella despierta -dijo Alice saltando en la parte que no estaba ocupada por mi dormido cuerpo.

-No molestes ahorita Alice quiero seguir durmiendo- le avisé tomando su tobillo para hacerla caer, ella cayó encima de mi y solté un quejido meclado con un jadeo.

-Hay Bella no seas floja y levantate -dijo alice riendo porque la había tumbado. Gemí por lo bajo y me levante con rapidez para hacerle cosquillas.

-Vas a salir de mi cuarto pequeño torbellino ahora -le dije riendo mientras Alice se agarraba la panza y trataba de zafarse de mis cosquillas.

-Ya, ya ya por favor, alejate de mí, te recompensaré comprandote lo que quieras en el centro comercial, tu no pagarás nada. -Me dijo Alice aún riendo.

-Está bien pero recuerda que tienes que cumplir -le dijé con una sonrisa de triunfo -recuerda todo lo que yo quiera, ahora sal de mi cuarto para buscar algo de ropa ir a bañarme y luego bajo querida amiga -le ordené con ánimo.

Alice como entró salió y luego rebusqué en mis maletas hasta que encontre una blusa negra con flores rosadas y blancas, un jean negro que se pega a mi cuerpo y unas botas de tacon negras, busqué en mi maleta de ropa interior un sosten negro tipo strapless y una tanga negra, tome mi toalla y una cajita llena de joyas y otra llena de colas, ligas, cintillos, ganchos y de todo un poco, fuí al psio de abajo para ir a darme una ducha y de bajada me encontré con Edward que venia con una toalla amarrada a la cintura con el cabello mojado, su abdomen bien marcado y sus brazos gruesos y musculosos me dejaron sin aliento, tuve que acordarme de respirar porque sin comer podría desmayarme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola otra vez xD espero que les haya gustado...<em>**

**_Que creen que pasará?_**

**_Dejenme reviews o la historia se terminá en el capitulo siguiente ustedes deciden! _**

**_:D un beso y un abrazo con cariño_**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><em>**


	3. De compras a Seattle

_**Holaaaaa como estan? aki estoy para traerles otro Capitulo de ENAMORANDO A EDWARD CULLEN.**_

_**Para los que esten interesados en leer tengo otra historia llamada no sabiamos que eran.  
>Espero que disfruten el capitulo y que por favor me dejen reviews no sean malos conmigo.<br>Yo les traigo mis historias de buena onda solo con la unica retribucion de tener la satisfaccion de tener muxos comentarios y reviews :D  
>Y quiero darle las gracias públicamente a... LIZA RIVERA que fue la unica que me escribió un review... El que coloque review sera nombrado en cada capitulo en esta parte.<br>**_

_**Un beso y abrazo cariñoso...**_

_**Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever**_

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior...<em>

_Alice como entró salió y luego rebusqué en mis maletas hasta que encontre una blusa negra con flores rosadas y blancas, un jean negro que se pega a mi cuerpo y unas botas de tacon negras, busqué en mi maleta de ropa interior un sosten negro tipo strapless y una tanga negra, tome mi toalla y fuí al psio de abajo para ir a darme una ducha y de bajada me encontré con Edward que venia con una toalla amarrada a la cintura con el cabello mojado, su abdomen bien marcado y sus brazos gruesos y musculosos me dejaron sin aliento, tuve que acordarme de respirar porque sin comer podría desmayarme._

* * *

><p>-Hola ¿dormiste bien?- saludó regalandome una sonrisa de muerte. -¿hola? -dijo poniendo una mano frente a mi rostro moviendola de un lado a otro.<p>

-Si dormi bien gracias -le dije saliendo de mi estupor, tendría que hacer como si nada porque no podía descubrir que me gustaba, yo tenía que enamorarlo sin el tener conciencia de que me gusta. .y ¿tu?

**-**También dormí bien -me respondió -mejor sigo mi camino porque así mojado me voy a resfriar -anunció con otra sonrisa y me quede como boba mirando su sonrisa, estaba segura que se me estaba cayendo la baba- Nos vemos luego Isabella -dijo haciendo que recobrará la compostura mientras el seguía caminando.

-Bella -le dije y él se paro y me miro confuso- me gusta que me digan Bella -informé sonriendo un poco avergonzada por como reaccione.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego Bella -dijo guiñandome un ojo haciendo que soltará un gran suspiro. El siguío caminando y yo me quede ahí parada como una idiota mordientome el labio con ojos soñadores. No se cuanto tiempo exactamente estuve ahí solo se que reaccione cuando escuche pasos por las escaleras, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y entre a un baño para luego cerrarla pueta con llave, fuí a la ducha y me dí un baño veloz, luego lave mis dientes, me vestí con la ropa que había llegado y por último me maquillé, cuando estuve lista regresé a mi cuarto para dejar mi toalla y la pijama y despúes bajé como flash hasta la cocina.

-Hola gente -salude con ánimo a Esme, Alice, Charlie, Jasper, Rose y la cocinera Charlotte.

-Hola Bella buenos días- saludaron todos a coro.

-Dormiste bien cariño -me preguntó Esme con dulzura -¿Qué quieres de desayunar ya que eres nuestra invitada especial? -preguntó con una sonrisa que la hacía ver más joven.

-Dormí bien Esme gracias y no te preocupes yo desayunaré lo que los demás -respondí amablemente mientas me sentaba al lado de Alice y Rose.

-Yo pensé que te habías acostado osita perezosa -dijo Rose con cariño y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-No molestes Rose o vas a pagar bien cara tu bromita -le adevertí llevandome un trozo de fruta a la boca.

-Amanecímos de mal humor no hermanita -dijo Jasper riendo.

-No amanecí de mal humor hermanito, solo que algunas personas hacen comentarios tontos -le aclaré con una sonrisa tierna pero con ojos asesinos.

-Vamos Bells tu sabes que duermes mas que un oso perezoso -dijo Alice antes de meterse a la boca un trozo de huevo revuelto.

-Chicos dejen en paz a Bella no empezemos las peleas tan temprano -dijo en forma de saludo Carlisle que venía entrando y caminó directo a donde estaba Esme para darle un dulce, tierno y casto beso.

-Gracias Carlisle pero dudo mucho que no me vayan a molestar despúes de que te vayas -dije riendo, contagiandole mi risa a los demás.

-¿De qué se rien? -preguntaron Edward y Emmett a la vez mientras que caminaban para sentarse a desayunar.

El desayuno paso velozmente entre risas y recuerdos como por ejemplo la vez que corrí desnuda por toda la casa y el patio porque no quería que me pusieran un disfraz de payasa, cuando Emmett se resbaló cerca de la piscina y cayó de panza -salió con el abdomen todo rojo y llorando- o cuando descubrimos a Edward "enseñandole" a tocar piano a su amigo imaginario zippy. Lamentablemente Carlisle tenía que ir a trabajar en el hospital de Forks, mi papá y Esme íban a supervisar la remodelación de mi casa, los chicos se pusieron a entrenar en el patío y nosotras nos fuímos en el hermoso carro rojo de Rosalie, era un Alfa Romeo Spider del año, a Seattle. Vale decir quie Rose maneja como alma que llea el diablo o mejor dicho como si la estuviera persiguiendo la policía, le encantaba la velocidad y además era muy buena conductora, con decir esto es lógico que llegaramos a Seattle en una hora más o menos.

Nuestra primera parada fue, a petición de Rose, Victoria's Secret. Ahí nos probamos cuanto babydolls pudimos, la verdad yo no era muy me dejaba manipular por la vergüenza, así que hicimos un desfile de modas para nosotras ya que necesitabamos opiniones acerca de nuestra ropa, luego de salir de ahí con al menos 5 bolsas cada una, nos dirigímos a **Nordstrom*** y ahí nos volvimos locas, pasamos de tienda en tienda comprando cuanta cosa nos gustaba, pasamos desde Gucci hasta Guess, desde Dolce & Gabanna hasta Versace, eran las 3 cuando nos dío hambre, pareciamos posesas comprando como locas, la gente nos miraban ,con la cantidad de bolsas que llevabamos, como si nos acabaramos de ganar la lotería. Salimos de ahí y nos fuímos a McDonald's y pedimos una Big Mac para Rose que estaba muerta de hambre, unos nuggetts para la pequeña Alice y para mi una McPollo Delux, tres bebidas dietéticas y tres Sundaes, uno de chocolate para Alice, uno de caramelo para Rosie y para mi el de fresa, comimos comentado todo los que habíamos comprado y de repente se me ocurrió una idea cuando estabamos comiendonos nuestros helados.

-Chicas cuando mi casa este lista las invitaré y haremos una fiesta -dije con emoción casi dando saltitos en mi asiento.

-¿Qué tienes pensado? -preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

-Una fiesta tranquila y nada extravagante, licor, algún juego y haremos que venga Tanya -dije con malicia.

-Huy, un plan para demostrarle a mi hermano que tu eres su mejor opción -dijo Alice pensativa -me agrada continua.

-Debemos despertar los verdaderos celos en Tanya y luego demostrarle a Edward que es una lunática. -dije con extremada maldad en mi cabeza.

Seguimos planeando todos los detalles y cuando salimos solo pudimos irnos a casa porque se estaba haciendo de noche y de seguro Charlie, Carlisle y Esme van a estar preocupado así que Rose manejo como **bólido* **para llegar pronto a casa. Ibamos en el coche cantando como locas California Gurls de Katy Perry mientras Rosalie manejaba. Al cabo de una hora ya estabamos en casa, hogar dulce hogar. En el cámino Alice le mando un mensaje de texto a Jazz para que estuviera pendiente cuando llegaramos para que nos ayudara a bajar las bolsas, y apuesto a que se preguntan como hicimos con todas esas bolsas, simple cada una se llenaba con todas las bolsas posibles y las llevabamos al coche, eso era una pérdida de tiempo pero ayudaba para que pudieramos comprar más cosas. Bueno cuando llegamos Jazz salio con los chicos para ayudarnos a bajar nuestras bolsas.

-Ustedes son increíbles -dijo Emm cargando unas 15 bolsas por lo menos.

-Se trajeron todo el centro comercial -preguntó Edward a manera de broma y llevando la misma cantidad de bolsas.

-No sean estúpidos -dijo Rose cargando diez bolsas haciendose la enojada, la verdad es que esa chica si que actuaba bien -Todavía dejamos ropa para que las frías mujeres de sociedad compren -agregó riendo a carcajadas haciendonos reir a nosotros también.

-No ya enserio chicas nos vamos a quedar en la ruina -dijo un serio Jasper cargando mas bolsas que Emm y Ed.

-Y a tí quíen te preguntó -le questione a Jazz mientras llevaba unas 5 bolsas.

-Jazzy querido no nos vamos a quedar sin dinero calmate, ya verás que cuando nos graduemos y trabajemos vamos a tener tanto dinero que donaremos a la caridad -dijo Alice saltando con diez bolsas encima.

Entramos a la casa y le indicamos a los chicos que dejaran las bolsas en el cuarto de Alice. Los chicos dejaron las bolsas en el suelo y se fueron a la sala de estar, dejando que nosotras separaramos las bolsas para saber de quien era cada paquete. Cuando habíamos separado los paquetes vino el Señor Peter y nos informó que estabamos siendo esperadas en el comedor por nuestros padres para así cenar. Las chicas y yo salimos detrás del mayordomo de los Cullen hasta el comedor, al llegar todos ya estaban sentados y esperando por nosotros, me pude fijar que hoy Tanya comería con nosotros así que decidí que era hora de poner mi plan secreto que contendría varias fases hasta verme al lado de Edward. El mayordomo nos corrío la silla para que nos sentaramos y luego trajo en compañía de Randall -el mayordomo de mi padre- la cena, esta noche consistía en unos huevos rellenos como entrada, bifes a la criolla como plato fuerte y de postre Creme Bruleé. A la mitad de la cena intervine en las convesaciones hasta que le pregunté a Tanya.

-¿Así que eres novia de Edward, Sonía? -le pregunté maliciosamente equivocandome adrede.

-Si soy novia de Edward y mi nombre no es Sonía es Tanya Isabel -dijo con una mirada asesina.

-Hay disculpa es que aveces no recuerdo los nombres de las personas que me presentan y no tengo la oportunidad de hablar con ella -le dije con una muy bien fingida cara de preocupación. -Y por cierto mi nombre es Isabella -le corregí con el ceño fruncido. Mi papá, Carlisle y Esme nos veían con el ceño fruncido y el resto de la mesa con una sonrisa hasta Edward. -Y cuentame ¿cómo fue tu vida cuando llegaste aquí? -_zorra _pensé para mis adentros sin decirlo.

-Pues bastante buena, al principio no encajé en ningún lado y tiempo despues Edward me pidió ser su novia -dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Mmmm y tuviste pretendientes o novios antes de Edward -le pregunté dejando entre ver que ella había sido una total perra.

-Pues no muchos la verdad como unos 2 máximo antes de Edward -dijo aun sonriendo con superioridad yo simplemente mire a Rose que estaba sentada y le dí una mirada de esas que dicen interviene o te mato.

-Me impresionas Tanya -dijo con falso asombro Rose -Yo pensé que estuviste con cada chico de la escuela que te pidió que fueras su novia -comentó sin interés.

-Eso es cierto Tanya ¿Estuviste con todos los chicos de tu escuela? -le preguntó Esme horrorizada, muy bien el plan esta marchando a la perfección.

-No como cree Señora Esme -dijo con propiedad -Solo son rumores nada más, usted sabe la envidia de las otras chicas del colegio -agregó tratando de defenderse.

-Pero si te vimos nosotras -comenzó a hablar Alice que al parecer milagrosamente entendió el mensaje que le dí a Rose. -Primero Ben, luego Mike, luego Jacob, luego Laurent, James y sigue la lista -dijo Alice haciendo un gesto con la mano de que la lista era extensa.

-No puede ser -susurró Esme aterrorizada por tal aberración. Ahora tendría mas de mi lado a Esme.

-Chicas de que se trata esto -preguntó Edward enojado. Supe que podría ser la reacción que el tendría.

-Ed nosotras solo queríamos hablar con la verdad y al parecer Tanya está mintiendo porque nosotras y tu sabemos muy bien que eso es así, además de que solo queríamos que Bella supiera la verdad porque tu sabes para comenzar una relación cúal quiera se debe empezar diciendo la verdad -dijo Alice inocentemente con cara de perrito regañado consiguiendo que Edward se relajara.

-Además cuñadito Bella anoche nos estaba diciendo que le gustaría ser amiga de Tanya ya que se ve muy buena onda -intercedió por mi Rose haciendo que todo esto pareciera de lo más natural.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó Edward con sorpresa mirandome con dulzura.

-Claro que si Ed, ella es tu novia y tu eres mi amigo desde la infancia y pues quiero tener una buena relación con ella para encajar en el grupo de ustedes -dije batiendo mis pestañas lentamente tratando de que eso saliera lo mas inocente del mundo, porque la verdad yo lo que quería era estrangular a esa puta barata.

-Entonces si es así que tal si mañana Tanya viene y se queda a dormir aquí -habló Carlisle. Esto se estaba poniendo mejor.

-Me encantaría -dijo Alice dando botes pequeños en su asiento y aplaudiendo rápidamente.

-Esta bien yo no tengo problema, gracias por la invitación Señor Carlisle -dijo Tanya con una sonrisa "perfecta".

La noche paso sin más novedades, solo que esta ves el grupo completo conversó. Claro siempre le hablaba a Edward y haciendole mis sonrisas coquetas sin que se diera cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con el mientras que Tanya me miraba con el ceño fruncido y con odio en su mirada. Esta chica no sabe en lo que se ha metido, se metió en la boca del lobo. Mañana sería la mejor pijamada de mi vida. A la misma hora de ayer los adultos llegaron a la sala de estar para avisar que ya era hora de dormir. Como en la noche pasada Edward fue a dejar a Tanya y nosotras a nuestras habitaciones, le dije a Randall -el mayordomo de mi padre por si no se acuerdan- que por favor llevará mis bolsas hasta mi habitación.

En mi habitación rápidamente busqué en las bolsas de victoria's secret un camisón de tirantes color azul que me llegaba hasta el muslo y una panty azul con rayas blancas. Tomé mi maletín de objetos personales como cepillo dental y mis cremas y otras cosas, mis toallas y me fuí al baño. Me duché velozmente y realicé mi ritual con paciencia, al final decidí que dormiría con el cabello mojado hoy así que sali y esperé a escuchar pasos por las escaleras para salir, y ahí estaba Edward sexy Cullen subiendo las escaleras a paso lento. Yo tomé la decisión de que esta noche entablaría la conversación hoy

-Hola Ed, ya dejaste a tu novia en su casa -le pregunté amablemente pero dandole unas de mis perfectas sonrisas.

-Hola... -dijo y levanto la cabeza para mirarme sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas y sus labios se formaron en una "o" perfecta.

-Edward estas bien -le pregunté viendo que no había respondido la pregunta porque se quedo como un bobo mirandome.

-Si perdón -dijo saliendo del trance que estaba y sonriendome con una sonrisa de lado muy hermosa.

-Te pregunté que si dejaste a tu novia en su casa -le repetí mientras le tomaba de la mano para seguir subiendo las escaleras, porque al parecer estaba tieso y tenso, y sentí una curiosa sensación de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Si claro -contestó rápidamente y se soltó de mi agarré para seguir subiendo, idiota ya verás como te voy a hacer babear por mí como tu lo haces conmigo.

-Y te va bien con ella -le seguí cuestionando.

-Absolutamente -contestó -la verdad es que estoy muerto del cansancio por el entrenamiento de esta mañana con los chicos -me mintió pero no voy a decirle nada que yo se que hay algo que esta mal.

-Bueno aquí se termina nuestro viaje Ed, es una lástima no poder pasar más tiempo para conocernos mejor -le insinué acercandome a él y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios. -Que descanses. -le dijé mientras me alejaba de él con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Bella -me llamó haciendome girar y lo vi caminar hacía mí - Que descanses -me dijo y me dío un beso un poco cerca de mis labios. Eso no me lo esperaba pero resistí el suspiro que se estaba formando en mi pecho. Ahora fue el quién se alejo de mí caminando hacía su habitación mientras yo renaudaba mis pasos a la mía. De verdad me estaba gustando mucho Edward Cullen. Deje mis cosas en la silla del escritorio donde tenía mi laptop y me fuí directo a la cama. Este día había sido uno de los muchos mejores días de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nordstrom: Algo asi como un centro comercial pero dice que es tienda departamental su ubicación real es en Seattle.<strong>

****bólido: es persona rapida o auto rapido.  
><strong>

**_:D hola de nuevo jejeje!  
>espero que me dejen reviews por favor... como minimo 5 para poder actualizar mas y mejor :D<em>**

**_Un beso y un abraso cariñoso..._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><em>**


	4. La Pijamada

**_Holaaaa aki les traigo el nuevo cap de enamorando a Edward Cullen espero les guste :D  
>Y espero algunos reviews de verdad me costó escribir este capitulo.<br>_**

**XOXO**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever._**

* * *

><p>Este era mi último día en casa de los Cullen y era domingo, apartir del lunes iba a ir al instituto con Charlie para inscribirme y la semana que le seguía ya empezabamos las clases. Me desperté sintiendo un rayo de luz solar atravesar mis párpados quitandome por completo el sueño pero con bastantes energías como para ir de nuevo a Seattle y hacer una jornada de compras. Me paré de la cama y revoloteé en mi habitación buscando cosas para ponerme, asi que conseguí unos leggigns negros marca burberry london que me quedaban justos realzando mis glutéos y una blusa manga 34 ajustada color vino tinto marca burberry brit, unas **ballerinas* **negras marca PUMA y un sostén rojo de encaje a juego con el sosten y obvio que la marca de toda mi ropa interior es Victoria's Secret. Agarré mi toalla para el cuerpo y mi maletín de cosas personales y me encaminé al piso de abajo para meterme en un baño. Esta vez no encontré a Edward en los pasillos así que no me apresuré para salir. Me lavé los dientes y me maquillé, arreglé mi cabello en una cola de caballo y salí del baño para ir a dejar las cosas en mi habitación y luego bajar a desayunar.

En la cocina estaba Esme, Charlie, Alice que estaba sentada al lado de Jazz, Rose que estaba sentada entre Edward y Emmett, al parecer Carlisle ya había salido a trabajar.

-Hola Familia -saludé entrando con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos dias Bella -dijeron Charllie y Esme mientras las chicas y los chicos me saludaron con un "que hay bells".

-¿Cúal es nuestro itinerario para hoy? -le pregunté a la chicas sentandome al lado de Edward.

-Crees que estaría bien si vamos a una tienda que quiero que conoscas que queda en Port Angeles -me respondió Rose.

-Claro podemos ir a cualquier lado -dije emocionada.

-Chicas recuerden que Tanya vendrá para la pijamada de esta noche así que alisten el cuarto de Bella que es la más grande para que duerman todas ahí -nos recordó Esme.

-¿Papá no puede Randall arreglarla mientras vamos a Port Angeles? -le pregunté con cara de corderito degollado.

-Claro pequeña solo guarda tu ropa en las maletas y ya que vas a estar en Port Angeles compra una par de malestas más porque dudo que quepa toda la ropa que compraste ayer cariño -me respondió con dulzura. Me levanté y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla a mi papito y un gran gracias para irme a sentar y comer el cereal con fresa que me había preparado Charlotte.

Cuando terminé fuí directo a mi habitación para recoger mi cepillo de dientes y el tubo de pasta dental corrí a uno de los baños y abrí la puerta lo que me encontre enfrente realmente no fue lo mejor que haya visto en mi vida. Rose estaba sin blusa y sostén con un Emmett totalmente excitado lamiendole los pechos a mi amiga. Mi grito de terror los perturbo y me mirarón con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quieres unirtenos Bella? -preguntó Rose riendo.

-Si vamos Bells apuesto que serás buena en esto -me dijo Emmett acercandose a mí, solo atiné a separame de ellos y gritar un "ESTAN LOCOS" y dirigirme a otro baño y cuando entre tampoco vi algo bonito, Jazz estaba saliendo de la ducha junto con Alice y ambos se sonrojaron, yo cerré rápidamente la puerta y corrí al siguiente baño abrí la puerta y entre cerrandola de golpe, me quedé de espaldas al resto del baño con los ojos cerrados pensando en que los habitantes de Forks eran ninfomanos, dios es que no eran mas de las 10 de la mañana y ya estaban teniendo sexo en esta casa, creo que fue peor que ver a Reneé con Phil...

-Eeeeh... Bella -dijo una voz a mis espalda haciendo que saliera de mis cabilaciones y me giré lentamente para encontrarme a un Edward con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y el cepillo de dientes en su mano, sobre su fuerte y marcado pecho habían una pequeñas gotas de agua y su cabello normalmente rebelde estaba peinado con gel para el cabello, parecía que tenía una importante reunión porque sus cabellos generalmente estaban despeinados.

-Disculpa Edward ya me salgo- le dijé tomando el pomo de la puerta pero su mano libre la detuvo.

-Tranquila lavate los dientes conmigo por favor -pidió amablemente y yo pensé "_no puede ser más tierno" _, me acerqué al lavabo y él se colocó a mi lado dandome una radiante sonrisa que me dejo embobada - ¿Puedo saber si eras tu quién gritaba como loca por el pasillo? -preguntó curioso.

-Oh.. Edward por favor no me hagas decirte porque si te digo que era yo la que gritaba, no quiero traer esas imagenes a mi mente, me volvería loca realmente -le respondí con sinceridad, realmente no quería decirle lo que había visto. Iba a tener pesadillas.

-Dejáme adivinar entonces -dijo tomando un tubo de pasta de dientes que estaba en el lavabo y colocando una gota de crema dental en su cepillo, yo solo le hice un gesto de "_está bien"_ mientras repetía su acción pero llevando mi cepillo a la boca para empezar a lavar mis dientes. -Alguién estaba desnudo en el baño -adivinó a medias mientras el tambíen llevaba su cepillo a la boca.

-Si... pego... es peog... gue.. eso.. -dije con dificultad.

-Entongces que ega -preguntó y yo solo le hice un gesto de que se esperara para que yo puediera escupir lo que tenía en mi boca y enguarla para terminar de limpiar mi cavidad bucal.

-Emmett le estaba lamiendo los pechos a Rose y Alice y Jasper estaban saliendo de la ducha -le informé luego de que acabé de lavarme la boca. Él repitió mi acción y luego habló.

-Oh por dios ese cuarteto a la final van a tener una guardería si siguen como van -comentó riendo y yo fruncí mi ceño.

-Edward eso no es nada gracioso

-Lo se Bells, es que estoy acostumbrado a ver esas escenitas -me respondió mirandome intensamente -y me a tocado ver cosas peores que eso -comentó haciendo desaparecer mi expresión.

-Y eso no es nada peor que encontrar a mi madre montando a Phil y hablarle y que ella siga saltando en eso -le conté mientras que saliamos del baño charlando amenamente despés de eso, subimos las escaleras y cada quien se fue se fue a su habitación, yo me puse a ordenar lo que tenía tirado porque si esa estupida iba a estar iba a aprovechar para demostrarle que tenia una habitación increíble aun que no fuera mía, llame a Randall y le dí explicaciones explícitas de lo que debía hacer, debía tener mi habitación llena de cosas rosas que le dijera a esme donde conseguir todo y que lo hiciera de inmediato. Pase toda la mañana cersiorandome de que el trabajo se estaba llevando exitosamente, Esme estaba encantada de poder adecuar la habitación tal y como quería ya que despúes de todo yo era parte de su familia aunque no fuese su hija o su nuera, ella también estaba muy involucrada con el arreglo de mi cuarto, por otro lado las chicas ,seguramente avergonzadas, no quisieron aparecerse por mi cuarto y yo estaba indignada, quería charlar con ellas la extrañaba, me hacía falta sus consejos sobre como estaba quedando la habitación pero solo logré verlas a la hora del almuerzo, que se dió de manera tranquila y hasta divertida, podía notar la verguenza de Alice y Jasper y la gracia de lo que sucedió en el baño con Emmett y Rose.

Cuando se hizo la hora de que nostras salieramos, dejé a Esme encargada de ver que los progresos de la habitación y me fuí a esperar a las chicas cerca del auto de Rose, no habíamos conversado nada acerca de lo ocurrido o de nada, simplemente la música que salía del estéreo era la unica comunicación, cansada de que las chicas no me hablaran apague el radio y me dirigí a ellas.

-Chicas perdón por haber irrumpido de aquella manera en el baño en el que se encontraban, necesitaba uno para poder lavarme los dientes y primero me topé contigo Rose, y quisiera que me disculparas y que no vuelvas a hacerme una proposición de ese estilo si no quieres que quede traumada de por vida -dijé severa mientras miraba a Rose que solo me dedicó una mirada de disculpa a través del retrovisor -Y Alice perdón por entrar a tu baño, no sabía que estabas duchandote con Jazz y la próxima , y va para ambas, por favor cierren la puerta con el pestillo -miré a Alice que estaba roja como un tomate y Rose se carcajeo por la cara de la primera.

-Debo decir Bella que lo que te propuse fue simplemente para molestarte y tranquila por mí no hay nada que perdonar, perdoname tú a mí si es que he dejado un trauma es tu lindo cerebro amiga -me dijo dandome un cálida sonrisa por el retrovisor, esperé que Al hablara pero no decía nada.

-Vamos Alice, no puedes estar toda tu vida sin hablarme eres mi mejor amiga, como también lo es Rosalie -dijé aquello último para que Rosie no se enojara pero si era mi otra mejor amiga.

-Bella... yo... este... lo que... -comenzó a balbucear poniendose más roja de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Calma Al y está olvidado, ahora solo tratame como tu mejor amiga -le animé a relajarse -además estoy segura de que has quedado complacida y no tienes porque avergonzarte es totalmente natural que tu y mi hermano hagan eso -le expliqué y ella comenzó a sonreir cálidamente -aunque creo que no voy a poder ver a mi hermano con lo avergonzada que estoy -dije bromeando y ambas notaron el tono de mi voz por lo cúal se empezaron a reír como hístericas.

-Lo siento Bells se que no tenía que quitarte el habla, solo quería saber que era lo que íbas a decír -dijo Al ríendo mas sonoramente tomandose el estomago con las manos. Rose ya había dejado de reír pero aun así en su rostro bailaba una sonrisa de extrema felicidad.

-Condenada duende ¿me estabas probando no? -le dije fingiendo enojo.

-Tranquila Bellita es solo que jamás me habían pillado en el acto, pero si sabía que era normal -dijo Alice haciendome reír.

-Finalmente dejando de lado lo sucedido esta mañana quisiera saber ¿a dónde me lleva señorita Hale? -le pregunté en tono de broma y en serio.

-A un sitio donde tus mejillas se pondrán tan coloradas que vas a querer salir huyendo -respondió Rose con una macabra sonrisa y a su lado Alice no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Pasamos el resto del camino charlando, haciendo bromas y cantando a todo pulmón hasta que llegamos al frente de la tienda, mi boca se abrió en sorpresa, más mis mejillas no se pusieron coloradas, era sin duda una sex-shop. Rose estaba encargada de tratar de hacerme sonrojar y no le daría el gusto, no saldría huyendo como una cobarde que le teme al sexo, soy virgen pero no idiota. Habían cosas que conocía porque era lo básico pero habían otras que no sabía para que era, compramos de todo un poco eso sí con dinero en efectivo, no queríamos que nuestros padres se enteraran de que eramos sexualmente activas, bueno solo dos de nostras porque yo era una simple virgen aún, pero ellos ya lo sabían eran tan alivianados con eso del sexo, lo único que nos decían era que nos cuídaramos.

Salimos del sex-shop con unas cuantas bolsas pero no muchas, llevabamos unos vibradores de diferentes estilos, tamaños, colores y texturas, para mí eran unas tipo capsulitas que no quitaban la virginidad, compramos aceites comestibles, condones, trajes eróticos, muchas cosas pero a la vez pocas. Nos dirigímos a **Starbucks** ** y compramos unos frappuccinos y nos sentamos a conversar y planear lo que haríamos hoy en la noche para sacar ventaja de la situación. A las 15 minutos para las 6 de la tarde Carlisle nos envió un mensaje de texto por medio de Alice.

_Mis niñas les agradecería que por favor estén cuanto antes en casa, Tanya está terminando de arreglar sus cosas y llegará para la hora de la cena._

_Si no quieren ser severamente castigadas las esperamos en casa en una hora._

_Con amor Carlisle._

-S, sí, sí, con mucho amor ajá -dijó Alice haciendonos reír a Rose a mí pero sabíamos que era hora de irnos porque Carlisle sería capaz de castigarnos, así que nos montamos en el coche y Rose manejó como sí estuviera inscrita en la carrera de la **Formula 1*****, llegamos increíblemente media hora despúes de recibir el mensaje de Carlisle. Bajamos las cosas y se las dimos a Randall para que la dejara en el cuarto de Rose, mientras que nosotras buscabamos a la familia y los encotramos en el patio trasero de la casa los chicos, Carlisle y Charlie, intentaban prender la barbacoa y supusimos que Esme estaría en la cocina con Charlotte y no supucimos mal.

Las encontramos charlando animadamente mientras picaban algunas verduras para preparar una ensalada.

-Hola Esme, Charlotte -saludamos a coro Rose y yo, mientras que Alice le daba un escueto "Hola mamá".

-Niñas ¿cómo les fue en su viaje de compras? -preguntó Esme con dulzura.

-Bien Esme nos hemos quedado tomando un frappuccino en Starbucks -le respondió Rose mientras yo tomaba una manzana de la nevera.

-Bueno chicas la próxima ves deben invitarme porque me muero por uno de esos cafés de ahí -comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Las ayudamos en algo Esme? -pregunté ofreciendonos a todas a ayudar.

-No mis niñas ya todo esta listo, vayan a bañarse y nos vemos aquí abajo para charlar con los chicos -contestó con una sonrisa gigante - por cierto Bella deberían ir a ver como quedo el cuarto, esta bellisímo hija, de verdad te luciste con la elección, algún día si quieres podrías ser mi sucesora en mi empresa de diseño de interiores -ofreció quitandome el aliento.

-Esme... esto... yo... no se que decir -balbuceé -¿no quisieras que Alice se quedara como tu sucesora? porque me sentiría mal si ella me odíara porque le haya quitado ese privilegio a ella.

-No hija, entre las tres van a seguir con mi negocio, van a ser las dueñas y señoras cuando yo ya no pueda con tanto trabajo.

-¡Aaaaah ok! entonces me encantaría Esme, sería un honor para mí. -le dije aliviada. -ya nos vamos a bañar. -y con esto último salimos corriendo a buscar algo que ponernos para bañarnos yo encontre una camisa Burberry color gris, unos leggings St. John marrón, unas ballerinas color beige y por ropa interior cortesia de Victoria's Secret un brassier de copa forrado de encaje color crema y rosa pálido y una tanga color crema, tomé mi ropa y mi maletín sin admirar mi habitación, pues en unos minutos mas la muy perra de Tanya llegaría y no quería darle el gusto de estar desarreglada, y salí corriendo a uno de los baños, no sin antes tocar para verificar la existencia de alguien ahí. Para mi suerte estaba vacío y me dí una ducha veloz, me cambie y retiré el maquillaje de esta mañana para maquillar mi rostro acorde a la ropa que cargaba puesta, como no lavé mi cabello, ya que no había tiempo, se quedo en su cola de caballo amarrado y me cambie los accesorios. me dí un último vistazo y me gustó como quedé a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía, y corrí hasta mi habitación dejé las cosas ahí y bajé para encontrarme con los chicos, excepto a Edward, a Esme y a Rose en el patio que estaban charlando amenamente entre risas por las seguras bromas de Emmett.

-Hola chicos -saludé y me respondieron el saludo, mientras me sentaba al lado de Jazz que se puso colorado de inmediato y me dispuse a escuchar la conversación.

-Y entonces yo le he dicho al doctor Jackson, es solo una gripe, y el me dice es una neumonía, y le aposté 5 dólares a que era gripe y naturalmente gané -comentó Carlisle sobre algo del trabajo.

-Papá yo le hubiera apostado más, sabiendo que soy el mejor doctor de todo Forks -dijo Emmett como si de verdad fuera un doctor.

-Hijo, no puedo ser aprovechado -le regañó Carlisle.

-¿Cómo va la parrilla? -pregunté mirando a mi padre.

-Ya está encendida, nos costó tanto que tuvimos que decirle a Peter que es un experto -respondió mi padre avergonzado.

-Eran 6 hombres y ninguno fue capaz de encenderla -comentó Rose incredula.

-Vaya si que no sirven para muchas cosas -dijo Esme que estaba pendiente y se hecho a reír, Carlisle la miró haciendole un puchero y toda la mesa se carcajeó -Es mentira cariño tu sirves para todo menos para encender el fuego de una parrilla pero así te amo -agregó con amor dandole un casto beso en los labios.

-¡Puaj Mamá! tienes que besarlo delante de todos -preguntó Alice que venía llegando con cara de asco.

-Jovencita yo creo que a nadie aquí le interesa cuando te estas comiendo a besos a Jasper así que no pongas esa cara -le dijo mi padre severamente y todos nos reímos excepto Alice y Jasper que se pusieron rojos como un tomate.

-Hola chicos ¿de que se ríen? -dijo Edward que venía con una maleta en la mano y con Tanya tras de él.

-Charlie acaba de regañar a Alice de manera muy cómica -contestó Carlisle levantandose de su asiento y dirigiendose a Tanya -bienvenida hija estas en tu casa -la saludo y la abrazó.

-Gracias Señor Carlisle -dijo la muy perra con falsa gratitud -Buenas noches chicas, chicos, Señora Esme, Señor Charlie.

-Bella ¿Por qué no llevas a Edward y a Tanya a tu cuarto para que dejen la maleta de ella? -preguntó Esme con cariño.

-Si vamos Bella -dijo con una sonrisa de mentira la desgraciada de Tanya, algo traía entre manos.

Me levanté sin decir nada y caminé rumbo a mi habitación seguida de Edward y la prostituta.

-Espero que la pasemos muy bien esta noche Tanya -le dijé cortésmente mientras ya subíamos por las escaleras hacía el tercer piso.

-Si yo también lo esperó, me gustaría conocerte más -dijo Tanya con malicia justo cuando llegabamos a mí habitación.

-Ed puedes dejar la maleta donde quieras -le dijé a Edward mientras abría la puerta mirando a Tanya, su cara se desfiguro de la sorpresa que en un segundo pasó a rabía por la envidia.

-WAO Bella que le hiciste al cuarto -pregunto Edward asombrado entrando y admirando mi cuarto.

-Bueno quería que fuera un lugar mas acogedor para esta noche así que le dije a tu mamá que iba a re-decorar el cuarto y accedió con gusto y hasta me ofreció un puesto en su compañia cuando salga del instituto dice que tengo talento. -le respondí a Edward sin quitarle la vista de encima a Tanya que solo hechaba chispas de la rabia.

-Mi madre tiene razón, tienes buen gusto y buena mano Bells te felicito -dijo esto y me abrazó fuertemente y yo no pude hacer mas que devolverle el abrazito sintiendo una corriente electrica donde su piel tocaba la mía, su olor masculino me embriago por completo los sentidos y no quería separarme de él.

-Eddie, vamos a abajo a conversar con la gente -dijo Tanya para llamar la atención de Edward, se separó de mí y le mandó una mirada de furia a Tanya.

-Te he dicho cientos de veces Tanya que no me gusta que me digas Eddie -la regaño con voz dura.

-Lo siento amor -dijo poniendo un asqueroso puchero que me hacían querer sacarle las tripas pero tendría que esperar.

-Tranquila mi vida, perdón solo que sabes que odio que me llames así -la reconfortó dandole un beso y esta vez era mi turno para hechar humo. Solo atiné a salir rápidamente de mi habitación y dejar a ese par lejos de mi vista o de verdad vomitaría.

A los 15 minutos Edward y Tanya bajaron, ambos tenían los labios hichados y tenían un brillo en los ojos que se les notaba que habían tenido un rápidito, espero que no en mi cuarto o tendría que redecorarlo nuevamente, todos se le quedaron mirando ya que Edward tenía un chupón en el cuello y la camisa de Tanya estaba mal abrochada, nadie dijo nada pero cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, se señalaron y comprendieron el mensaje, entraron de nuevo a la casa como rayos y a los 5 minutos bajaron totalmente arreglados, bueno solo Tanya, porque Edward no podía hacer nada con su chupón en el cuello, se sentaron juntos y trataron de entablar una conversación y lograron meter a todos dentro de la misma.

Conversamos, reímos, comimos, dejamos en ridiculo a Tanya en varias ocasiones y ella a nosotras, y a las 10 de la noche, era la hora de las "chicas" según Alice. Todas subimos a mi habitación. A todas estas Rose y Alice no habían visto mi habitación así que esperaba que les gustara.

-Bueno chicas, Tanya ya vió mí cuarto -dije haciendo enfasís en la palabra "mí" porque quería que supiera que aunque era novia de Edward no tenía un lugar en esta casa como yo. -y es su turno de verlo, cuando ella lo vió no dijo nada por la impresión pero espero que ustedes digan algo. -y con eso abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y a las chicas se le cayó la boca hasta el piso.

-Por dios Bells esta hermosisímo -dijo Rose cuando se recupero del shock.

-Verdaderamente una monada -dijo Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo como loca. -ahora si va a parecer una fiesta de pijamas para damas -agregó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno vayan a buscar sus pijamas amigas -les dije a Rose y a Al -Tanya si deseas darte una ducha los baños estan en la planta de abajo y luego si deseas te puedes cambiar aquí en mi habitación yo voy a darme una ducha y allá mismo me cambio, no creo que sea adecuado andar desnuda en la casa con solo una toalla -comenté mientras entraba a buscar la pijama de hoy que era un camisón blanco de tirantes con un una cinta azul claro que me llegaba hasta los muslos y unos cacheteros color aguamarina con unas flores en la liga, tomé la toalla y maletín de cosmetícos y baje al segundo piso, me dí una duche y esta vez me lavé el cabello, cuando terminé me desmaquillé y no le dí tratamiento a mi piel porque era eso lo que ibamos a hacer en la pijamada, me cambié y tomé de nuevo mis cosas para llevarlas arriba, cuando iba saliendo me topé con Edward que se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué hay Ed? -le dijé sintiendome sexy, el poder de Victoria señores, le guiñé un ojo siendo coqueta.

-Wao... Bella... te ves... sex... fabulosa -balbuceó Edward trangando con dificultad y le sonreí ampliamente al ver lo que había causado en el.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunté dando una vuelta 360 sobre mis talones.

-Si... no... si... es genial -dijo contradiciendose y sin saber que decir. Me acerqué a él y lo acorralé contra la pared, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y acerqué mis labios a su oído.

-¿Te gustaría que alguna noche te visite vestida así? -le pregunté lamiendole la oreja lo sentí estremecerse bajo mis manos.

-Me encantaría -respondió sin pensarlo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y acercandome a el.

-Calma pequeño -le dijé sensualmente -pronto cariño pero esta noche no. -le di un pequeño beso en los labios y luego me separé de él -Hasta despúes Ed -me despedí y me alejé moviendo mis caderas más de lo usual, se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada, él estaba en shock, cuando estuve fuera de su área de visión corrí por escaleras arriba, bajando las escaleras iba Tanya con una cantidad de cosas encima y me miró como si yo estuviera loca, cuando llegue a la habitación estaban Rose con un camisón rojo de tirantes, que tenia encaje y Alice que tenía un camisón manga 3/4 negro y en los bordes del cuello y mangas era azul.

-¿y esa cara amiga? -preguntarón ambas cuando me vieron llegar con una sonrisa.

-Les cuento, me encontre a Edward cuando iba saliendo del baño y entonces se quedó sin palabras por lo que lo seduje, pero no concretamos nada mas que un rápido beso que le dí porque el pobre estaba en shock -les conté la versión corta antes de que llegara Tanya.

-Mi hermanito ¿en shock? -preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Si, balbuceó, tartamudeó y luego se quedo sin palabras -le dije riendo a más no poder.

-Bueno dudo mucho que pase mucho tiempo antes de que lo tengas en tus palmas comiendo uvas y fresas -dijo Rose con alegría.

-Chicas preparén la "crema rejuvenecedora para el rostro con semen cortesía de Emmett" -dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada.

Comenzamos a prepararla, tambien preparamos otra con pipí de perro y luego pusimos un **Diazepan****** en el agua de Tanya, media hora despúes, venía una muy contenta Tanya llegando y cerrando la puerta, cargaba puesto un pijama morado de tirantes y encaje que le llegaba a los muslos.

-¿A qué debemos esa sonrisota Tanya? -preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

-Edward es el mejor hombre del mundo -dijo con satisfacción, sabía a que se refería a que le había dado el mejor orgasmo de su vida, pero yo estaba segura de que él pensó en mi todo el tiempo, ya que lo había dejado enérgico hace un rato.

-Bueno chicas empecemos con las mascarillas -dijo Alice emocionada. Nos hechamos diferentes cremas y ovbio que le pusimos a Tanya sus mascarillas de semen y pipí de perro, ya regaríamos por el instituto el uso que le dío Tanya a esas cremas, luego pasamos a pintarnos las uñas todas charlabamos tranquilamente, si ella no fuera novia de Edward y no se creyera la gran cosa de seguro seríamos amiga, pero como nada de eso es cierto pues tenía ganas de matarla.

Luego de una hora a Alice se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa.

-Vamos a jugar verdad o reto -dijo Al dando brinquitos sobre su asiento.

-Bueno comienzas tu -dijo Tanya.

-Rose verdad o reto -le preguntó Alice a Rosalie.

-Reto -respondió sin dudar.

-¡Ok! Te reto a darle a Bella un beso francés. -dijo Alice y yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

-No no no no, me niego rotundamente, Alice yo no quiero besar a Rose -le reproché a Alice que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-No te niegues pequeña -dijo Rose acercandose a mí y yo empecé a correr por toda la habitación siendo seguida por Rose, nostras no hacíamos nada más que reir. -Aja te agarré- dijo despúes de unos minutos y me plantó un beso en los labios, invadió mi boca con su lengua y yo no pude hacer nada más que quedarme quieta hasta que terminara.

-Listo -dijo Rose quitandose de encima. -Mi turno y esta va para Bella -dijo con malicia. -Bella verdad o reto -preguntó y sabía que tenía que responder.

-Reto -elejí valientemente.

-¡Bueno! Te reto a que vayas a la habitación de Edward y le des un beso como el que te dí a tí delante de todas -sentenció Rose.

-Eso si que no, con mi Edward no se meté -saltó Tanya con enojo.

-Calma Tanie es solo un juego -dijo Alice.

-Si de todas maneras Edward te quiere es a tí, por eso eres su novia -agregó Rose.

-NO NO NO -seguía negandose.

-Tanya tranquila, yo no estoy interesada en Edward, será como besar a mi hermano -le mentí sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Más te vale Bella, porque puedo hacerte la vida imposible -me amenazó Tanya señalandome con su huesudo dedo indice.

-Vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz Tanya, tranquila, no te voy a quitar a Edward -le dije mintiendole.

Salímos de la habitación y nos dirigímos al final del pasillo contrario para llegar al cuarto de Edward, tocamos varias veces hasta que abrió.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó mirandonos con el ceño fruncido a todas.

-Pues verás estabamos jugando Verdad o reto y Rose retó a Bella a darte un beso -le explicó Alice con una sonrisa radiante. Y sin dejarlo decir nada me abalancé contra él, pegando mis labios a los suyos, moviendolos freneticamente y delineando el contorno de su labio inferior con mi lengua, le costó un rato pero reaccionó, me dió acceso completo a su boca que sabía a hombre y menta mezclados, su lengua bailaba una danza sincronizada con la mía y el mundo se me escapó de las manos, se me olvidó hasta mi nombre con ese beso que estaba cargado de pasión contenida. Edward no me soltó hasta que tuvimos la necesidad de respirar, se me quedó mirando unos segundos más hasta que escuchamos una persona toser tras de mí.

Tanya se veía absolutamente molesta y las chicas me guiñaron un ojo y me hacía señales de que había sido fantastico, volví a mirar a que tenía los ojos llenos de miedo por la mirada que le estaba dando su novia.

-Bueno Ahora es mi turno y elijo a Tanya -dije aplaudiendo. -Tanya que prefieres verdad o reto -le pregunté con malicia que no le deje saber, aún nos encontrabamos en el cuarto de Edward.

-Reto -respondió con rabía y desición.

-Te reto a que toques la puerta de Carlisle y Esme y le digas que tuviste una pesadilla y que si puedes dormir con ellos -dije riendome ante lo tonto de la situación.

-¿QUË? -preguntó con cara de miedo.

-Bueno es eso o tomarte la botella completa de tequila que está en el aparador de las bebidas, y no creo que sea muy bonito la cruda que vas tener mañana -le dijé maliciosamente.

-Lo haré, solo por no tener dolor de cabeza y porque no me gusta vomitar -aceptó vencida mientras salía de la habitación seguida de Rose y Alice, yo me giré para ver a Edward.

-Nos vemos guapo -le dije sensualmente y me seguí a las chicas contoneando mi cuerpo en el camino.

Bajamos rápidamente al segundo piso y nos quedamos asomadas al comienzo de las escaleras para evitar que Tanya no cumpliera con su reto. Nos dió una última mirada de odio y tocó tímidamente la puerta del cuarto de Esme, luego de unos minutos salió Carlisle y aunque no escuchamos la conversación fue muy divertido ver como Tanya se ponía de los miles colores de rojos que hay mientras hablaba con el papá de Alice. Pasarón unos 10 minutos y Carlisle le cerró la puerta en la cara a Tanya y nosotras soltamos una sonora carcajada, ella se nos acercó y nos acompañó de nuevo a mi habitación.

-Mi turno y escojo a Alice -dijo Tanya con malicia -Verdad o Reto -le pregunto a Al.

-Verdad -respondió sin dudarlo.

-¿Cúal es la mayor verguenza que has pasado? -le preguntó sabiendo que eso lo podría usar en contra de Alice.

-Cuándo tenía seis estaba jugando con mi perro y tropecé con Jasper llevandolo conmigo a la piscina -respondió luego de pensarlo mucho.

-Si eres aburrida -le dijo Tanya ríendo.

-Bueno terminado el juego creo que deberíamos dormir ya -dijo Rose seria.

-Si yo voy a tomar agua y me acuesto -dijo Alice mientras buscaba su agua en el bolsito de sus cremas.

-Yo voy a ir al baño y vuelvo -dijo Rose y salió sin que le dijeramos nada. Yo simplemente me acosté en la gran cama donde dormiríamos todas y me quedé mirando a Tanya que bebia agua de su envase, luego de un par de minutos llego Rose y se acostó, Alice y Tanya también, nos quedamos todas en silencio como 10 minutos.

-No me puedo dormir -dijo Rose sentandose en la cama.

-Yo menos -dijo alice prendiendo la luz.

-Ní yo -dijé repitiendo la acción de Rose. Nos miramos las unas a las otras y vimos que el medicamento ya le había hecho efecto a Tanya, ella dormiría sin problemas y sin despertarse, agarramos los marcadores indelebles que no se quitaban con agua ni con jabón y le empezamos a rayar, le hicimos bigotes, en la frente le escribímos TONTA en grande aunque queríamos escribirle puta pero no era apropiado y cuando termínamos nuestra obra maestra nos acostamos a domir, felíces, contentas y satisfechas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les haya gustado...Lo odiaron? les gusto?<br>Me dejan un review?  
>A continuacion les dejo algunos terminos por si no se los saben.<em>**

**_XOXO_**

Lady Cullen Pattison Forever

***Ballerinas: zapatos como los de Alice en crepusculo cuando baja del arbol a saludar a bella (en la peli claro)  
><strong>

****Starbucks: famosa tienda a nivel mundial que vende café.**

*****Formula 1: carrera de carros donde participa Alonzo, Shumagger.**

******Diazepam: pildora para dormir.**


	5. La mañana siguiente

**_Hola mis niñas... :D como estan ? espero que me perdonen por tardar tanto en subir! la razon la publique en un pequeño momento que tuve en el perfil. Espero que les guste el capitulo que acabo de subir. Un besito! Las quiero musho musho. Gracias a todas las que me leen y las que me dejan reviews, tambien a las que me agregaron como favorita autora y por todas esas alertas :D! _**

**_Tratare en lo posible de actualizar pronto! un beso! las quiero! _**

**_Lady cullen pattinson forever._**

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan de los libros de la saga de crepusculo pertenecen a la señora Sthepanie meyer. Yo solo invento cosas locas.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Un grito de horror nos despertó de nuestro cálido pero hermoso sueño, miré a mis costados donde estaban Alice y Rose, ya despiertas, mirándose con complicidad y satisfacción.<p>

-Creo que la pequeña princesita ya se dio cuenta de lo que sucede –dijo Alice con malicia.

Ni Rose, ni yo dijimos nada, solo nos levantamos para ir a donde se estaba desatando una guerra campal.

-¡LAS VOY A MATAR! –gritó Tanya desde el segundo piso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rose con inocencia mientras llegábamos a donde estaban Esme, Carlisle y los chicos que tenían una sonrisa burlona en el rostro excepto Edward quién tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba pensativo.

-Chicas se puede saber ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes con eso que tiene la pobre Tanya en el rostro? –habló Esme con un tono de decepción.

-Mamá fue solo un juego de pijamada, es de lo más inocente –respondió Alice con cara de angelito.

-¿un juego de pijamada o un asesinato de la piel de tanya? –preguntó Jazz queriendo hacerse el gracioso

-Esto no es un juego Alice, no sabemos hasta cuando le va durar esa tinta y te agradecería Jasper que seas un poco más respetuoso –agregó Carlisle con reproché.

-Señor Carlisle esas tres dañaron mi rostro –se quejó con un asqueroso puchero.

-Tranquila cariño mi papá sabrá como quitarte eso de tu bello rostro –dijo Edward mirándola con lastima.

-Mi hijo tiene razón Tanya ya veremos que podemos usar para quitar eso de tu rostro sin que se dañe tu cutis –le tranquilizo Esme con cariño.

-Alice no más pijamadas en la casa durante un mes y sin excusas –castigó Carlisle mirando a su interlocutora.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritó Emmett dramáticamente y todos lo miramos con una ceja alzada para que respondiera a ese grito agudo de niña –no por favor amo las pijamadas es genial espiar a las chicas cuando se hacen su ritual de belleza. –se explico inmediatamente con ojitos soñadores.

-Si no es porque eres novio de Rose y te hemos visto en posiciones delatoras con ella, diría que eres gay hijo –comentó Carlisle riendo pero de inmediato puso su cara de serio para mirarnos a las chicas que nos reíamos del comentario de Carlisle.

-Eres un depravado –le repudio en voz baja Tanya con asco.

-Pero Carlisle, Esme era un juego inocente, no sabíamos que la tinta de los marcadores que usamos eran totalmente indelebles –dije imitando la cara de borreguito a medio morir de la maestra de los pucheros (Alice).

-Tranquila Bella no la castigaré pero a cambio deben las tres pedirle disculpas a Tanya –negocio Carlisle señalando a la susodicha quien tenia en la cara una expresión de sorpresa y un destello de venganza en sus horribles ojos azules.

-Lo sentimos –dijimos Rose, Al y yo al unísono mirando a Tanya con odio.

-No se preocupen ya chicas, asunto olvidado –dijo la arpía que nos miraba malévolamente.

Cada uno de nosotros nos separamos, Alice a su habitación, Tanya con Carlisle y Esme al despacho del primero para solucionar lo de su rostro, Emmett subió con Rose a su habitación para hacer vayan ustedes a saber, Jasper se metió en uno de los baños y quedamos en el pasillo Edward y yo solos.

-Entonces ¿fue un juego o lo hicieron a propósito? –cuestionó Edward mirándome de manera inquisidora con las ceja alzadas.

-Fue adrede Ed solo porque se metió con todas nosotras en la cena de anoche –dije con cara de inocente –solo tratábamos de enseñarle que con nosotras no se mete porque nos duele lo que dice –remarque con un puchero haciendo que su mirada y su expresión cambiara a una cálida y comprensiva.

-Esta bien Bella no te preocupes –me tranquilizo acariciando mi mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Gracias Ed.

-Hablando de anoche –dijo mirándome con curiosidad – ¿a que vino esos dos besos?

-Bueno verás tu me pareces muy atractivo pero no quiero dañar la relación tuya con Tanya. El primer beso que te dije fue por un impulso porque tienes unos labios muy llamativos y jugosos y el segundo fue porque a las chicas les pareció gracioso que te besara de verdad –le explique como si estuviera hablando del clima dejándolo sorprendido y pensativo –Bye baby debo irme mi nueva casa me espera –me despedí corriendo hacía mi habitación para buscar algo de ropa cambiarme e irme con Charlie y Jazz a la remodelada casa.

Como era día de "mudanza" quise ponerme algo cómodo y por ende me coloqué unos Leggings de Victoria Beckham gris, un sueter cuello tortuga negro de Calvin Klein y un sobretodo al estilo "Matrix" negro, unas ballerinas marca Puma color negro con unos detalles grises y ropa interior cortesía de Victoria's Secret. Bajé a desayunar un plato de cereal y no encontré a nadie en la casa, los chicos ya se habían ido al campo para su práctica de Futbol anterior al inicio de clases, mis amadas amigas estaban en la habitación de Alice planeando la fiesta pijamada de inauguración de casa, Esme, Carlisle y Tonya aun estaban en el despacho de Carlilsle intentando sacarle la notita que le habíamos escrito en el rostro.

Cuando termine de desayunar fui con Charlie para saber a que hora nos íbamos quien con mucho cariño me respondió que después del almuerzo dejaríamos esta hermosa casa que tenía ese calor familiar que probablemente faltaría en mi casa.

-¡BELLY BELLS! –entro Emmett gritando en la sala de estar de los Cullen como si estuviera aun en el campo. –NO TE VAYAS –pidió arrodillándose con carita de perrito regañado haciendo que todos riéramos menos Rose que solo sonrió.

-No puedo creerlo es la primera vez que Emmett se arrodilla y es para rogar que no te vayas –comentó Rose con despreocupación mirándose las uñas.

-Rosie por favor tu sabes que me encanta que estés aquí en casa pero es que con Bella y Tanya todo se hace muy divertido porque ustedes son como leonas defendiéndola.

-Ya lame botas, anda a bañarte bruto que hueles peor que a chucho mojado –dijo Alice arrugando el rostro.

-¿Y si no quiero? –desafió Emmett alzando su rostro con orgullo de oler a macho.

-Pues el pobrecito osito no va a poder comer miel en la cueva que mas le gusta por una semana–amenazo Rose con una sonrisa.

-No hablas enserio Rose.

-Pues créelo bombón así que vas directamente al baño o si no tu osito no va a quedar vivo si sigues cerca de mi con tu peste –le respondí yo con suficiencia y el solo se carcajeo tan fuerte que parecía que estuviera viendo la película de Jackass 2 –mas vale que corras mastodonte porque te ha llegado la hora de morir –amenacé poniéndome de pie y colocándole uno de los almohadones favoritos de Esme en el rostro sudado.

No tardó mucho en soltarse pero sin reírse y gritando despavorido que no se me acercaran porque estaba loca corrió hasta el baño a darse su tan merecida ducha, después de todo es un atleta y por lo que he oído uno de los mejores de Forks.

La hora del almuerzo llego sin contra tiempos y velozmente.

-Tienen gue vedir a mi gasa a dodmir –dijo Jasper llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

-No, de ninguna manera mi Edward va a ir a casa de esa muchachita salvaje –dijo Tanya que aun no se había ido y tenía la frente algo negra pero ya no tenía la palabra escrita.

-Seré yo quien decida que hacer Tanya –dijo Edward mirándola con rabia.

-Pero mi vida…

-Tanya creo que Edward es libre de tomar las decisiones que el mas crea convenientes –intervino Carlisle severamente.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Tanya tu solo eres la novia de este pobre zopenco que no se porque te tiene como novia –dijo Alice mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Basta chicos no vamos a pelear –intervino Charlie.

-Si Alice guarda tus pensamientos para ti misma y Tanya por más que Edward sea tu novio el tiene derecho de hacer lo que le plazca –defendió Esme con el ceño fruncido.

-Es verdad así que como estamos compartiendo la mesa con esta perra yo me voy –dijo Alice levantándose de la mesa.

-Hija esos modales y ese vocabulario –reprendió Esme.

-Lo siento mamá. Con permiso no voy a compartir la mesa con esta SEÑORA PERRA –corrigió Alice haciendo énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras y saliendo con aire dramático del comedor.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Rose levantándose de la mesa y caminando detrás de Alice.

-Lo siento pero son mis amigas y aunque no creo que seas una señora perra si creo que si ellas lo dicen es por una razón –agregué levantándome de la mesa y caminando detrás de las comandantes en jefe.

Cuando nos montábamos en el auto de Rose para comer en el mejor restaurante de Forks que era propiedad de la familia de Rose, donde según Alice hacían los mas deliciosos postres de todo Washington nos comenzamos a reír.

-Mis papás me van a querer matar después de esto –dijo Alice con culpabilidad.

-No seas tonta amiga, así ellos poco a poco se van a dar cuenta de lo que es esa frívola niña mimada y "sifrina". –consoló Rose.

-Si además con lo que dije pues a lo mejor no quedan tan mal muchachas –dije sonriendo.

-Dinos que fue lo que dijiste pequeña rata de alcantarilla –demandó Alice.

-Que no la conocía pero que si ustedes decían que es eso es por una razón.

-Eres perfecta Bells te amo –adoró Rose con una reverencia haciéndonos reír a Alice y a mi.

-Te vamos a crear una escultura en honor a tu fiel amistad –dijo Alice pensativa.

-Bueno chicas no es para tanto vamos a por el postre que es lo que nos falta –dije con estusiasmo.

Pasamos una hora charlando de lo que debía comprar Randall para la fiesta, que era lo que íbamos a hacer y hablamos de los chicos que era lo mas importante en la vida de Al y Rose. Cuando eran ya pasadas las 2 de la tarde volvimos a casa para despedirme de ellas, de Edward y Emmett y de los anfitriones del maravilloso hogar en el que tuve la dicha de estar. Guardamos las cosas en el pequeño camión porque Charlie y Jazz habían traído bastantes cosas que querían salvar de la renovación de la casa porque eran muy importantes para ellos, como la mesa de los planos de mi papá o el escaparate de mamá que Jasper pinto de un color marrón caoba para colocarlo en su habitación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les gusto? lo odiaron? me dejan un Review?<strong>_

_**P.D: Me gustaria recomendarles que lean las historias de It is your butterfly, es muy buena escritora y tiene unas historias grandiosas como las de Obstaculos mortales y Invitacion peligrosa.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Lady cullen pattinson**_


	6. Mi nueva casa

**_Hello Girls! :D como estan disculpenme la demora pero no he tenido la suficente inspiracion para seguir escribiendo, pero terminare la historia a como de lugar aunque me tarde 20 años en terminarla, que obviamente no sera mucho tiempo, solo quiero pedirles disculpas a todas y como recompensa subiré varios capitulos :D! un beso y espero que les guste._**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, me hicieron su autora favorita o su historia favorita.  
><em>**

**_XOXO Lady Cullen Pattinson.  
><em>**

**_P.D.: Recuerden que yo solo juego con los personajes de Sthepanie Meyer!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la mansión (que no estaba tan lejos de la casa de los Cullen) quede impresionada por el gran trabajo que había hecho mi padre, había una gran fuente redonda frente a la puerta principal de la casa, a los lados de la mansión habían dos pequeñas casitas que eran para las visitas, para que pudieran estar mucho más cómodos y pudiesen tener algo de privacidad que, en ciertas ocasiones, se perdía al convivir con las visitas.<p>

Entre y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, un recibidor, que constaba de una mesita auxiliar, un perchero de pared y un gran espejo ovalado, (ese recibidor inmediatamente me devolvió a aquellas antiguas casas cuando tenían grandes recibidores y escaleras tan anchas como las de un palacio) a mano derecha se encontraba el comedor que estaba conectado a la cocina y esta a su vez estaba conectada con el patio trasero donde había una enorme piscina climatizada, curvada con una pequeña cascada.

Siguiendo el recorrido por dentro de la casa, desde la entrada a mano izquierda se encontraba la sala con un juego de sillones que se veían cómodos con un tapizado negro/blanco muy hermoso que asemejaba a la piel de una cebra, una gran chimenea, un televisor pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas, un par de consolas como el Wii, el Xbox 360 y un PlayStation 3, y una pequeña puerta que daba a un pequeño baño. Si seguías caminando por el pasillo había dos puertas que tenían el nombre de Sue nuestra ama de llaves y de Randall nuestro mayordomo y una tercera puerta que daba hacía el sótano.

Si continuabas hacia delante se erguían esas hermosas escaleras vestidas con una alfombra roja que nos guiaban al primer piso, había una gran puerta de roble que se erguía con clase que daba al salón de fiestas que no solo tenía una gran pista de baile sino que también tenía un montón de sillones que se veían cómodos y una barra bar con código de seguridad, lleno de muchas bebidas alcohólica, en ese mismo piso se encontraba el despacho de mi padre.

Siguiendo por el segundo piso se encontraba el cuarto de Charlie, la recamara de Jasper y dos habitaciones con baño privado, y una escalera que llevaba a un tercer piso donde se encontraba mi gran habitación, creo que mi papa debió de hacer algunos ajustes cuando le llamé porque me dio el cuarto más grande con un enorme ropero y su propio baño que también era gigante.

Una vez que terminé de acomodar las cosas más básicas con la ayuda de Sue, me dispuse a darme un relajante baño, la "mudanza" había sido algo pesada, conecte mi Ipad al equipo de sonido, puse mi lista de reproducción para baños relajantes, me desnude y me metí en la tina a la cual le había agregado sales naturales y una esencia de fresias y de fresas para sumergirme en ellas.

Estuve dentro de la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió y luego me puse mi bata de baño color azul rey y mi paño para el cabello, y fui hasta mi habitación y me quede en una pieza al ver a Edward mirando mis cosas.

-¿Ves algo que te interese? -pregunté con una ceja enarcada mientras lo vi tensar su cuerpo frente a mi computador.

-Yo... solo... lo siento... -balbuceó nervioso dándose la vuelta para encararme y al verme sus labios formaron una perfecta "O" -ahora que lo veo pues creo que si hay algo que me interese -dijo recomponiéndose y regalándome una deslumbrante y sexy sonrisa torcida, y acercándose a mí como un depredador.

-Alto ahí pequeño y salvaje león -le frené divertida por su acción -podrás acercarte lo suficiente cuando yo te diga, yo dicto las reglas.

-¿Las reglas de qué? -preguntó confuso juntando sus cejas.

-De lo que podría pasar entre nosotros cariño -le conteste sensualmente. Caminé lentamente hacia el exagerando un poco el movimiento de mis caderas -ahora da media vuelta y sal de mi habitación pues no me voy a cambiar contigo aquí -le dije suavemente mirándolo con deseo mientras me mordía el labio en un gesto de sensualidad.

-Bueno ya me dejarás ver ese cuerpecito lleno de sensualidad y pecado preciosa-dijo algo excitado y guiñándome el ojo, salió del cuarto dejándome de pie excitada mirando la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su mirada llena de excitación hizo que me humedeciera.

Decidí que esta noche me pondría un short blanco pequeño y una blusa de tirantes azul rey, con un conjunto de ropa interior color fucsia y enfunde mis pies en mis pantuflas rosa y baje a recibir a mis amigas y a los demás huéspedes, en la sala estaban Emmett, Rosie, Jazz, Alice y Edward, este último me miró de arriba abajo inspeccionando mi cuerpo, y a sabiendas de que me observaba como un niño hambriento de sexo decidí exagerar todos mis movimientos para hacerlos más seductores a sus ojos que se oscurecieron volviéndolos un verde oscuro como el de los arboles que rodeaban la propiedad de mi padre.

- Hombre de haber sabido que Bellita tenía ese cuerpazo ya la habría metido en mi cama hace rato -comentó Emmett riendo.

-Emmet estás hablando de mi hermanita no de una de las porristas de la escuela -le advirtió Jazz con calma, mi hermano aunque estuviera enojado tenía el don de estar calmado y de calmar a otras personas con un par de palabras o un gesto, la contraparte perfecta de Alice, quien era hiperactiva.

-Hay osito te acabas de quedar sin tu cueva por un par de días -lamentó Rosalie mirándose las uñas, yo sabía que se lo hacía adrede solo para que no me molestara con comentarios de ese estilo.

-Pero osita…

-Ya Emm, tranquilo, sé que me tienes ganas pero yo respeto los novios y los ex de mis amigas y además no estás tan bueno como te crees -le dije juguetonamente para herir su ego de jugador, y todos rieron por mi comentario menos Edward quién estaba serio, y esa sola reacción me hizo pensar que ya lo tenía un poco engatusado pero mi trabajo debía ser más arduo.

Jugamos en el Wii The Michael Jackson Experience y todos nos reímos cuando Emmet hacía los sonidos característicos de MJ mientras que bailábamos haciéndonos perder la concentración declarándolo como único ganador, cuando íbamos a cambiar el juego por el de Mario Kart, Randall nos informó que la cena ya estaba servida, entre risas, chistes e indirectas hacia Edward pasamos la cena con nuestro padre quien reprobaba el hecho de dijéramos algunas cositas indebidas, pero también divertido por el hecho de que éramos todos amigos. Terminada la cena, todos nos despedimos de Charlie quién nos fuimos a la sala y nos comimos un delicioso helado napolitano entre los 6 mientras nos poníamos a jugar Mario Kart, todos peleábamos por ser el primero en elegir, y el orden lo decidimos con el tradicional tin marin * y el orden a seguir era: Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, yo y por último Jazzie, Edward eligió a Mario, Rose a al honguito, Alice a yoshi, Emmett al malote bigotudo, yo a la princesa y Jazz a Luigi, y comenzamos a jugar y a pelearnos por el primer lugar, luego de la cuarta y última vuelta Jasper se declaró vencedor.

Cuando terminamos de jugar nos dirigimos cada uno a su respectiva habitación, Emm, Jazz y Ed en la habitación de mi hermano y Alice, Rose y yo en la mía, cuando cerramos la puerta de mi cuarto Alice no pudo contenerse y comenzó a dar brinquitos y grititos por toda la habitación, _creo que la azúcar del helado le había comenzado a afectar a la pobre, si no le hubiésemos dejado comer helado no estaría así, que pesadilla-__pensé para mí misma mientras la veía y negaba con mi cabeza._

-Bella, bellita, bella -canturreó Alice brincando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué quieres enana? -pregunté con una sonrisa de fastidio.

-Viste como se puso Edward cuando hablaste de Emm -me pregunto emocionada.

-Si se le noto a simple vista que ya te le estas metiendo por los ojos amiga –agrego Rose feliz.

-Calma nenas aun no lo tengo donde lo quiero pero juro por todos los santos que lo voy a alejar de Tanya para que ustedes estén tranquilas, recuerden que es un plan a largo plazo así que hasta entonces haremos lo posible para separarlos y para que se enamore de mi estamos -les dije seria y pensativa.

-¿QUÉ? -gritaron enojadas.

-Niñas yo quiero que cuando él me pida que seamos novios lo haga porque me ama porque está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí, no porque me le tire encima -les respondí con tristeza pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero si no eres tu quien va a ser después de Tanya? -preguntó Rosalie preocupada – ¿Otra zorra, empalagosa y odiosa?

-Me asegurare de que no tenga más novias por el resto de su vida -les dije con una sonrisa malévola.

-Me encanta como piensas hermana -dijo Alice con una sonrisa de compasión -y te aseguro que cuando el vuelva a ti será porque te ama de verdad.

Esa noche dormimos tranquilas sin ningún juego ni nada y aun así me costó lanzarme a los brazos de Morfeo porque pensaba en lo que el futuro me deparaba, sabía que si le regalaba mi virginidad a Edward no iba a ser suficiente para que se quedase conmigo, tenía que idear la manera de hacerlo caer en mis redes mientras tanto viviría mi vida haciéndole la vida imposible a Tanya y tratando de enamorar a Edward sin que él lo sepa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero sus comentarios :D un Beso.<em>**

**_XOXO LadyCullenPattinson  
><em>**


	7. Fiesta de Piscina

**_Aqui esta el otro capitulo :D  
><em>**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, me hicieron su autora favorita o su historia favorita.  
><em>**

**_XOXO Lady Cullen Pattinson.  
><em>**

**_P.D.: Recuerden que yo solo juego con los personajes de Sthepanie Meyer!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, ya que yo tenía un baño en mi recamara no podía practicar mis intentos de seducción y enamoramiento con Edward cuando salía del baño y eso era un buen punto a mi favor porque no solo conocería mi parte traviesa y seductora sino que también conocería esa parte que intelectual y capaz que yo tenía, me metí a darme una rápida ducha, lave mis dientes y me puse mi maquillaje teniendo en cuenta mi atuendo de hoy que sería una falda entubada, que partía desde mi estrecha cintura y llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del muslo; de color blanco, una blusa negra de encaje sin mangas y unos tacones altos color negro, me puse varios collares de distintos tamaños, unos aretes y una pulsera en oro, me puse un broche de oro blanco en el pelo y luego de elegir mi típico conjunto de Victoria's Secret; en este caso negro ya que otro color se hubiera notado a través de mi blusa y no se vería bien; y salí en dirección a la cocina donde Charlie se encontraba tomando un café mientras leía el periódico.<p>

-Buenos días papá -saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola pequeña -respondió con una sonrisa -¿dormiste bien?

-Claro que sí y gracias por darme la habitación más grande padre -le respondí con afecto.

-De nada mi princesa, tú debes tener la habitación más grandes porque tendrás muchísimas amigas a las que supongo invitarás a dormir -dijo con una sonrisa -hoy habrá un buen día -comentó de la nada.

-Bueno esperemos que así sea -le dije sonriendo -Papá ¿dónde está Sue? -pregunté con curiosidad.

-Sue está haciendo las compras de la casa cariño, como ella es la encargada de hacer la comida y la limpieza de la casa -respondió despreocupado y en el mismo instante entraban Edward, Alice y Emmett.

-Buenos días -saludaron mientras yo me preparaba un cuenco de cereal con leche que era lo que había de momento.

-Buenos días muchachos -saludó mi padre sin levantar la vista de su periódico.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? -preguntó Alice con emoción.

-Bueno en la mañana nada porque iré a inscribirme en el instituto pero en la tarde podemos hacer una fiesta de piscina para estrenar la de nosotros -dije animada mirando a Edward mientras pensaba en todo lo que podría provocarlo.

-Me parece perfecto -Emmett emocionado aplaudiendo como un niño pequeño.

-Oh! no -se quejó Alice.

-¿Qué sucede hermana? -preguntó Edward intrigado.

-Que no tengo un traje de baño nuevo para lucirlo y tú no puedes acompañarme a comprarlo -dijo molesta.

-Al querida no hago falta puedes ir con Rosalie que de seguro estará encantada de comprar uno también y por favor trae uno para mí -sugerí dándole una mirada de complicidad.

-Ahora estoy animada gracias Belly Boo, que te vaya bien-dijo abrazándome.

Al terminar de desayunar, mi padre y yo, nos despedimos de los chicos que estaban despiertos advirtiéndoles que no hicieran desastres mientras nosotros nos íbamos al instituto para inscribirme y poder asistir con mis amigos y mi hermano a la escuela, cuando llegamos al instituto, que solo estaba abierto para las inscripciones de los nuevos estudiantes, nos dirigimos a la oficina del director y conseguimos entrar de primeros ya que mi padre aportaba un gran capital al instituto, aunque habían dos chicos que parecían de unos 13 o 14 años de edad con sus respectivos padres, y antes de ser aceptada debía presentar un pequeño examén tanto de conocimientos como psicológico, que nadie podía dejar de presentar, a pesar de que era un pueblo un poco pobre y carente de diversiones se tomaban muy enserio la admisión de los estudiantes, aparte de que les servía de punto de partida para ubicar a los alumnos en un nivel en el cual les fuera posible desenvolverse y llegar más allá de sus conocimientos.

Luego de ser evaluada me llamarón para mostrarme mis calificaciones y felicitarme por mis conocimientos tan avanzados decidieron ponerme en las mismas clases y año (que era el último del instituto) que mi hermano y mis amigos, cosa que ya me esperaba (ellos son tan inteligentes a pesar de sus comportamientos tan infantiles), y me entregaron mi horario y las reglas del instituto, mi padre firmó la planilla que habían llenado con mis datos personales y me dieron la bienvenida con un "Nos vemos la próxima semana".

Luego de eso mi padre me invitó a comer algo en el pequeño restaurante decente que había en el pueblo, yo pedí una ensalada de espinacas con queso brie y mi padre un bistec con patatas fritas y ensalada, comimos charlando acerca del instituto y de mi madre, mi padre reía divertido cuando le conté de las veces que la conseguía dándose placer así misma porque estaba bien cachonda. Charlie no calmaba mi humor porque contaba las veces que el mismo la conseguía haciendo eso y mientras estábamos hablando un chico moreno se me acerco.

-Hola Señor Swan, Bells ¿me recuerdas? -saludó con una calida sonrisa pero al verme confusa decidió aclararse. -Soy Jacob.

-Hola Jake -saludé dando un abrazo al recordar quién era, aparte de Alice, Jasper y yo teníamos un amigo, que era casi nuestro hermano, con el que jugábamos a la guerra de lodo cuando bajábamos con Charlie a La Push. -¿Cómo has estado? -le pregunté sentándome de nuevo.

-Muy bien Bell's realmente no me imaginaba que te encontraría de nuevo por estos lados y vistiendo de una forma que te hace lucir muy hermosa -me alagó con una calida sonrisa.

-Gracias Jake, tu deberías dejar los esteroides no son buenos para tu salud- bromeé sonrojada.

-No Bella es puro ejercicio y buen comer -dijo luciendo sus músculos, realmente estaba bueno con su tez morena, cabello oscuro y ojos igualmente oscuros, daba la sensación de ser un hombre exótico. -¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar por estos lados? -preguntó sonriente.

-La verdad me voy a alojar un tiempo por acá para cuidarme de una posible visita al psiquiátrico.

-Isabella -advirtió mi padre con una ceja enarcada y su rostro serio y yo solo pude ponerle mi mejor cara de borreguito a medio morir, que me salvaba porque mi padre me amaba.

-Me alegro Bella tal vez quisieras salir alguna vez -ofreció Jake con cierto nerviosismo y no se me pudo ocurrir mejor idea para usar a Jake a mi favor.

-Claro Jake -afirme sonriente - es más esta tarde tenemos una fiesta de piscina en mi remodelada casa si deseas puedes pasar por allá –informé con la esperanza de que se presentara pues de seguro Edward invitaría a Tanya y yo no quería estar sola.

-Claro, estaré allá en unas horas -confirmó mi invitación.

Luego de despedirnos y pagar la cuenta nos fuimos a casa y no podía creer lo que vi en el garaje, mi bebe estaba en el con un moño azul encima del capo, salí corriendo a abrazar y besar a mi bebe al que había extrañado tanto.

-Wau que cariñosa eres con tu auto hermanita -comentó Jazz, haciéndome voltear para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

-De verdad que amas mucho a tu auto -corroboró Emmett riendo. A su lado estaba Tanya que me miraba con desdén, Edward que me veía con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos en pasión, supongo que por verme deslizar mis manos por mi auto con mucho amor y deseando que lo tocara tal como lo hacía con mi bebe.

-Vaya pedazo de auto te gastas amiga -dijo Alice acercándose a mí.

-Si la verdad es que ya me estaba cansando de pasear con ustedes en sus autos y no poder usar el mío porque no estaba aquí -dije quitándole importancia. -¿Compraste lo necesario para nuestra piscinada? -le pregunté curiosa.

-Rose está organizando todo tu habitación para que los chicos no espíen -dijo en broma.

-Bueno espero que hayan comprado demás viendo que aparte de nosotros y Tanya tenemos otro invitado -le dije escupiendo el nombre de Tanya como una grosería.

-Si tranquila -me tranquilizó -CHICOS A ARREGLARSE DENTRO DE UNA HORA EMPEZARA NUESTRA FIESTA DE PISCINA -gritó Allie aunque no hacía falta todos se empezaron a retirar,.

-Tanya me parecería adecuado que tu vengas con nosotras -le dije serena y madura, no iba a seguir con los jueguitos de siempre le demostraría que podía ser parcial y aun así joderle la vida sin tener que comportarme como una niña malcriada e inmadura y ese iba a ser uno de mis comodines para conquistar Edward.

-Wau la niña Swan es madura-espetó Tanya.

-¿Tanya puedo pedirte un favor? -le pregunté seria.

-No- respondió secamente.

-Bueno te lo voy a decir de igual manera, te recuerdo que estas en mi casa y te agradecería que no me insultes y menos a los demás invitados por ser la novia de Edward, que te quede claro que yo voy a ser cortés contigo porque eres una invitada pero no voy a dudar ni un segundo de echarte de mi casa si te atreves a tan si quiera a hacer un mínimo comentario despectivo -le advertí y me giré para mirar a Alice quien tenía su boca abierta por el asombro- Si son ambas tan amables de seguirme -dije comenzado a caminar hasta mi habitación.

Juraría que mi cuarto no había sido limpiado en todo el día porque en cuanto Rose se despertó Sue debió subir para ordenar mi habitación pero creo que las chicas se pasaron al comprar cantidades de trajes de baño y vestidos playeros.

-Hola Rosie -saludé con cariño mientras me acercaba a ver los trajes de baño que había comprado obvio eran todos de Victoria's Secret.

-¿Qué hace eso aquí? -preguntó Rose con desdén.

-Rose por favor no hay que ser maleducadas con Tanya, se que nos pasamos con ella el día de la pijamada y como es la novia de Edward hay que respetarla-defendí con intención de que confiara en mí.

-Pero Be...

-Nada de peros Rose -interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que me dañaría mi plan -Vamos a colocarnos esto. -dije decidiendo nuestros atuendos.

-Yo compré los trajes de baños -dijo Rose orgullosa.

-Y yo los vestidos -dijo Alice.

-Muy bien muchachas -las felicite con una gran sonrisa -Tanya te ofenderías si te prestáramos un traje de baño -le pregunté calmada a Tanya quien estaba estupefacta.

-No gracias Swan, yo tengo mis cosas -dijo recomponiéndose.

-Te pregunté si te ofenderías no que te dejaría usar tus cosas -le dije secamente -yo no quiero que nadie en esta casa ande en trozos de tela como exhibicionista en mi casa -dije mirándola seriamente, luego de tomar los trajes de baño los repartí para que se los colocaran.

El de Alice era de dos piezas color verde bosque, se amarra al cuello y en la espalda y en el centro de los pechos un pequeño broche redondo, el de Rose era de cuerpo entero pero muy sensual con aberturas en la cintura y en entre los pechos con un adorno muy coqueto en la cadera, el de Tanya era como el de Rosalie pero sin ninguna abertura y tenía un diseño como el de la superficie del agua, y el mío era igual al de Alice pero azul rey y con un aro a ambos lados de la cadera que separaban la parte delantera de la trasera de la parte de abajo.

-Muy bien ya que...

-Un momento -me interrumpió Tanya ceñuda -¿Por qué yo tengo el más feo y ustedes los más bonitos, tanto en color como en diseño? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque te queda mejor a que a nosotras -respondió Alice.

-Pero este color y el diseño son horribles -se quejó enarcando una ceja.

-No es horrible, además está mejor que lo que posiblemente trajiste que son puros triángulos que apenas cubren tus pezones, tu vagina y una tira en el trasero, así que te quedas con ese -le aclaré -vamos a ponernos algo encima para salir, Alice busca unas toallas para nosotras por favor -le dije mientras ella caminaba hacía mi armario, para sacar las toallas.

A Tanya le proporcioné un vestido color turquesa strapless que le llegaba un poco más abajo de su asqueroso y **flocho* **trasero, con pequeñas líneas de volados diminutos en la zona de los pechos.

Alice se puso un vestido delgado que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de su, pequeño pero redondito, trasero, el vestidito era muy lindo con un contraste de colores pero el que predominaba era el verde, a pesar de no ser ceñido al cuerpo le quedaba bellísimo.

Rose se puso un vestido negro que se amarraba al cuello que le quedaba hermoso, sus grandes pechos resaltaban gracias al escote en V que tenía el vestido, justo debajo de sus senos el vestido se apretaba y luego tenía una holgada caída que llegabas hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de los muslos.

Yo me había puesto algo así como un suéter azul que se amarraba un poco más abajo de los senos y me taba el trasero, era muy fresco para el clima de Forks pero era lindo y mostraba mi lindo y plano vientre.

-Chicas las espero abajo, primero debo hablar con Randall -les avisé viendo como se miraban al espejo. -Te agradecería que no vayas a hacer alguna cochinada con Edward mientras no estás bajo mi supervisión porque no toleraré eso tampoco, las chicas tienen terminantemente prohibido ensuciar las áreas vírgenes de mi casa, ósea, TODA -le dije a Tanya antes de bajar.

Busqué a Randall en el segundo piso antes de bajar al primero, luego bajé al primer piso buscándolo en el salón de baile, en la habitación de Jazzie y finalmente cuando me dirigía al despacho de Charlie, saliendo de ahí iba Randall.

-Randall -lo llamé corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a él.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita Bella? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh es que no quería perseguirte -le expliqué risueña.

-Entonces dígame para que soy bueno -pidió sonriente, Randall a pesar de ser joven me quería como a una hermana y siempre que venía me daba consejos y me consentía, era el mejor mayordomo que podía existir.

-Bueno Randy (como yo lo decía) creo que debes estar al tanto de que vamos a tener una fiesta de piscina en casa y pues me gustaría que llamarás a tu primo Benjamín y a tu hermano Laurent para que te ayuden a servirnos -le pedí amablemente considerándolo.

-Srita Bella no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que me alivia al pedirme que los convoque para recibir su apoyo -dijo tranquilo -yo solo no podría hacerlo.

-Lo se Randy por eso también he decidido que les voy a separar a las personas así pueden hacerlo con mayor comodidad. Tú atenderás a Jasper, Edward y mi persona -explique señalándome con un gesto muy egocéntrico- Laurent atenderá a Alice, Rose y Tanya, y Benjamín a Emmett y a un amigo que se llama Jacob.

-Muy bien Srita enseguida los llamo para que vengan lo antes posible -dijo muchísimo mas aliviado.

-No sería tan mala con mi mayordomo favorito- le dije sonriendo- por favor avísame cuando Laurent llegue porque debo pedirle un par de favores y cuando llegue Jacob me avisas -le pedí dándome la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

Cuando llegué había una Sue un poco encolerizada ya que no había sido informada de que habría una fiesta de piscina en mi casa y que no sabía que preparar para unos adolescentes que solo se divertirían, yo me encargue de calmarla para que no le diera un ataque y le aconsejé que no se complicara que con unos bocadillos como canapés, mini hot-dogs, mini pizzas unos sándwiches, y unas mini hamburguesas estaríamos más que bien, que mejor se concentrará en lo que debía cocinarle a mi papá y que se encargara de las bebidas que pediríamos para nuestra fiesta que no se agobiara y que si era demasiado trabajo que llamara a su hermana Sulpicia para que la ayudará con los bocadillos.

Después de sentirme totalmente segura de que ya casi estaba todo listo salí al patio donde estaban Jazz y Emm haciendo carreras en la piscina que era totalmente climatizada (para los días fríos como hoy), Alice y Rose estaban por detrás de donde caía el agua de la cascada, y Tanya y Edward estaban en un rincón de la piscina muy juntos para estar hablando, así que caminé rápidamente para evitar que hicieran algo asqueroso en mi piscina.

-Pueden separarse -llamando la atención de los tortolos, Tanya me fulminó con la mirada y Edward prácticamente me comió con la mirada, se le notaba que babeaba por mi cuerpo que le regalaría muy pronto -te dije Tanya no quiero cochinadas en todo el terreno que abarca mi casa, la propiedad de los Swan.

-Pero si no estaba haciendo nada -dijo con nasal voz ronca, se notaba que no estaban haciendo nada y yo era la reina Isabel II.

-No me interesa los quiero más separado así como están Alice y Rose -dije señalando al lugar donde estaban -y que no te vuelva a ver en actividades sospechosas porque te hecho de mi casa y si quieres irte si la hecho Edward allá tu -y me di la vuelta para caminar hacía una de esas sillas que se extienden para quitarme el amago de vestido que cargaba encima de mi bikini y luego meterme a la piscina.

-Srita Bella -Gritó Randall agitado, justo antes de que me lanzará a la piscina.

-Calma Randall -dije tomándolo del brazo y sentándolo en la silla donde acaba de dejar mi blusa- ahora dime que sucede.

-Ya llego el Sr Jacob -dijo con una sonrisa.

No dejé que dijera más y salí corriendo tal como estaba a recibirlo, cuando por fin llegué al recibidor salté encima de él feliz de no ser la única soltera entre todas esas parejitas.

-JAKEEEEEE!

-Wau Bells, si me vas a recibir así siempre que venga a tu casa vendré más seguido -bromeó con una ancha sonrisa mientras yo me bajaba de él.

-Es que en la piscina hay tres parejas y yo soy la única soltera -expliqué haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Tranquila Bellita que Jake está aquí para que no te aburras -dijo mientras tomaba su mano para guiarlo hasta la parte de atrás.

Cuando llegamos Jasper fue el primero en venir a saludar, mientras los demás nos miraban con cara de **WTF*** y más Edward que tenía el entrecejo bien fruncido, yo solo me aprovecharía de Jake para ver hasta dónde tenía a Edward atrapado en mis redes de Femme Fatale.

-Chicos -llamé haciendo señas para que todos se acercarán -muchachos quiero presentarles a Jacob Black -dije cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente -Jake, Ellos son Alice, Emmett y su novia Rosalie, Edward y Tanya- presenté señalándolos respectivamente.

-Hola chicos -saludó con una sonrisa amable, y todos lo saludaron menos Edward, él y Tanya no lo miraban de la mejor manera, y estaba segura que lo de Edward era por los celos pero no podía entender el por qué Tanya lo miraba mal.

-Bueno creo que es hora de divertirnos -dijo Emmett frotándose las manos.

-Debemos esperar a que lleguen...

-Srita Bella, lamento molestarla de nuevo -interrumpió Randall a mis espaldas y yo me voltee para mirarlo -mi hermano ya llegó -avisó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Randall, dile que me espere en el recibidor por favor-le pedí con una enorme sonrisa mientras el murmuraba un _"si señorita"_ y se iba, yo caminaba hacía donde había dejado mi vestido para volvérmelo a poner -Dentro de unos minutos creo que sí podremos empezar -les dije mientras me dirigía al recibidor y cuando llegue el moreno de ojos miel y cabello largo me dio un saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Srita Isabella -dijo cortésmente tendiéndome su mano.

-Laurent sabes que debes llamarme Bella -le reproché estrechando su mano.

-Muy bien Bella para que me necesitabas -preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno como te habrá dicho Randall -comencé mientras lo llevaba hasta la habitación de Randy -tengo una fiesta de piscina en la cual el va a necesitar ayuda y los mande a llamar a tí y a Benjamín pero necesitaba pedirte un favor por lo tanto esperaste a verme para saber cuál va a ser tu deber -el me miró confundido así que seguí hablando -tengo una invitada que no es de mi agrado en lo absoluto pero es novia de uno de los Cullen por lo tanto tiene derecho de estar aquí pero ese derecho será revocado en el mismo momento en el que ella insulte a alguien, se que tienes paciencia suficiente para encargarte de una niñata caprichosa así que lo que necesito es que cuando le lleves su bebida tu se la tires encima que parezca un accidente, pero solo de vez en cuando.

-Pero Bella tu sabes que si tu padre se entera jamás me va a contratar -dijo serio.

-Tranquilo que de eso me encargo yo, nadie puede contra mí cuando de convencer a Charlie se refiere nadie me detiene -calmé y Laurent solo meneó la cabeza y sonrió a manera de derrota y yo sonreí triunfal.-ahora a trabajar -le animé empujándolo fuera de la habitación y para luego reunirme con los chicos quiénes estaban haciendo carreritas y las chicas estaban tomando el poco sol que había.

-Hey Bells te estás perdiendo la diversión -comentó Rose desde su silla desplegable.

-Tranquila Rose lo mejor vendrá para después -calmé sacándome el vestido y sentándome a su lado. Al poco rato llegaron al patio Randall, Benjamín y Laurent, los dos últimos vestidos con sus respectivos _trajes de pingüinos_. Ellos se acercaron para ofrecerle sus servicios a las personas que yo les había asignado.

-Señoritas Tanya, Alice y Rosalie, soy Laurent seré su mayordomo designado para traerles las bebidas que deseen.

-Bueno ya era hora -se quejó Tanya con fastidio -sirve de algo y tráeme una Coca-Cola dietética -exigió la muy perra sin mirarlo, juro que no me equivoque al designarle a Laurent, sabía que él jamás le faltaría el respeto pero lo tenía como un cómplice de todo así que solo pude darle un guiño y mi sonrisa malévola.

-Yo quiero una Chinotto por favor-pidió Rosalie amablemente, aunque ella era la reina de las frívolas y las que sabían cómo tratar mal a una persona, ella jamás trataría mal a uno de mis empleados.

-Yo quiero un batido de durazno -ordenó Alice con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Usted desea algo Srita Bella? -preguntó con amabilidad.

-Tranquilo Laurent, Randall es el encargado de velar por mis bebidas -le calmé para que fuese a buscar las bebidas de las chicas, y a los minutos de haber entrado Randall se acercó y le pedí un increíble fruit ponch sin licor.

Disfrutamos del sol, que con cada minuto se volvía más abrasivo pero bajaba para darle paso a el crepúsculo y luego a la llegada de la luna, nuestras bebidas llegaron muy pronto y mientras la tomaba sorbo a sorbo solo pensaba en todo lo que tendría que luchar y pelear por enamorar a Edward, sabía que no iba a ser muy fácil lograrlo pero tampoco se me iba a hacer tan difícil, solo tendría que jugar muy bien mis cartas porque realmente estaba enamorándome de el perdidademente, cada vez que lo veía con Tanya me daba una rabia que no deseaba reconocer, cada vez que lo tocaba sentía esa corriente eléctrica que me hacía desear pegarlo a mi cuerpo, besarlo con cada fibra de mi ser pero tenía que aguantarme para eso hasta que él estuviese totalmente enamorado de mí.

Tras dos rondas de bebidas Laurent hizo lo que le pedí sin querer cuando ya les había dado sus bebidas a Alice y Rose, "sin querer" tropezó y dejó caer la coca-cola dietética de Tanya encima de ella.

-FIJATE DONDE PISAS IMBECIL QUE ME HAS HCHADO EL MALDITO REFRESCO QUE ESTA HELADO COMO LA MIERDA -gruñó Tanya con los dientes apretados.

-Oh mil disculpas Srita Tanya -se disculpó falsamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Tanya te recuerdo lo que hablamos hace rato en mi habitación -le pregunté sin mirarla y sentí que se quedaba refunfuñando.

Después de dos altercados más donde Tanya solo soltaba gritos de desesperación cada vez que Laurent le echaba la bebida "sin querer".

Finalmente decidí que ya era hora de dejar de regodearme de mi plan y jugar con los muchachos.

-Que les parece si jugamos a las luchitas acuáticas -les sugerí en un tono de voz alto para llamar su atención.

-Me parece genial Belly Bell's -gritó Emmett emocionado salpicando agua por todos lados.

-Bueno pero en este caso ninguno de nosotros podemos escoger -agregué con malicia- Randall -llamé para que se acercara -Por favor elige los equipos que te parezcan que pueden ganar juntos, no por las parejas reales -le pedí dándole una buena mirada de "elige bien o te mato" que él capto de inmediato.

-Bueno me parece que el Sr Emmett debería cargar a la Srita Tanya -empezó armando las parejas y yo estaba que me moría de la risa pero tuve que reprimir mi carcajada para que Emmy no se enojara -El Sr Edward debería cargarla a usted Srita Bella...

-POR QUE SE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER EL Y ELLA -peleo Tanya enojada.

-Randall es el que está eligiendo Tanya -le reprendí severa -Es más para evitar peleas un hombre y una mujer van a tener que desistir de jugar así que después de que Randall termine de decidir las parejas restante una pareja tendrá que salir y no te atrevas a interrumpir de nuevo -le advertí.

-Bueno el Sr Jasper a la Srita Rosalie y la pareja que queda es el Sr Jacob con la Srita Alice- seleccionó con sabiduría y se alejo.

-Bueno como se que a ninguno le gusta la pareja que les tocó así que lo haremos simple, Jazz, Rose quieren competir o quieren abandonar -les pregunté sabiendo que su respuesta iba a ser un rotundo seguimos en vez de no quiero seguir.

-Vamos a estar de pie hasta que última pareja caiga y nosotros seamos los vencedores- respondió Rosalie con seguridad.

-Emmett, Tanya, si se atreven- le dije retándolos aunque sabía muy bien que ellos no iban a querer continuar.

-Ni muerta me subo en los hombros de este mastodonte -respondió Tanya con asco.

-Como si fuese agradable tener tu puta vagina encima de mi nuca -le contradijo haciéndose respetar.

-ERES UN...

-Ni se te ocurra Tanya -le amenacé con mi mirada maléfica -un insulto más y te largas de mi casa.

-Pero por qué a él no le has dicho nada -berrinchó la niñata.

-Porque tu empezaste con los insultos -le dije como si fuese lógico y ella solo me dió una de esas mirada de púdrete.

-Entonces ustedes no van a competir -dije cambiando el tema -Jake, Alice- pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada hacía ellos.

-Yo digo que ustedes estás fritos nosotros ganáremos -afirmó con convicción mi amiga pixie.

-Edward te atreves a competir conmigo o no quieres jugar -tenía que cerciorarme que Edward quisiera.

-Qué demonios soy demasiado competitivo como para decir que no -respondió con una sexy sonrisa ladeada.

-Eddie -se quejó Tanya obviamente enojada.

-Ya te he dicho Tanya que no me digas así -dijo Edward con voz contenida.

Nos montamos en nuestras respectivas parejas y comenzamos a luchar, nadie acordó derribar juntos a otra pareja, así que la lucha era real, nosotros forcejeábamos y nos empujábamos y reíamos como unos lunáticos haciéndonos perder el balance pero lográbamos todos mantenernos de pie y cuando menos se lo esperaron Alice y Jake fueron derribados por Rosalie y Jazz y estos últimos por Edward y yo, los agarramos cuando intentaban hacer caer a Ally y Jake.

-Siiiii -gritamos Edward y yo juntos mientras el me dejaba caer al agua, me abrazo y reíamos con satisfacción y jubilo.

-Bueno, bueno suéltalo que el es mío -dijo la voz nasal que empaño mi victoria.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero sus comentarios :D un Beso.<em>**

**_XOXO LadyCullenPattinson  
><em>**


End file.
